Devour
by Emmy The Queen Salvatore
Summary: PART OF MY CANON COLLECTION. I think of her hair as dark as coal, her lips as red as blood, her skin snow white...as that animal consumed her. A tyrant is rising, blood will spill, old bonds will be forged anew.
1. Through Glass

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own True Blood or any other show I draw plot lines and inspiration from in any shape or form. **

"So why should we help you, shifter?" Eric asked, lying on one of the couches in Fangtasia, Pam standing behind him eyeing Sam and the two human children he'd come with to the vampire bar.

"Because I need your help. We need it. And hopefully someday I might be able to give you somethin' you need."

"No, you're here to request help based on a hypothetical future in which you return the favor. But you are known to not be friendly toward those like me. Why should I trust you?" Eric asked.

"Because until somebody starts trusting somebody, we're all single targets just ripe for the picking."

"I have no knowledge of this maenad creature, although I suspect it's the bullheaded beast that passed through recently. Right?"

"That thing owes me a pair of shoes," Pam piped up.

"So can you help us or not?"

"I do know someone who might me able to offer something useful. Might…be able to."

"Our almost step-daddy hated vampires, but we don't," said one of the children. "He went on a vacation with Jesus."

"You make me so happy I never had any of you," Pam snapped.

"Oh, come on, Pam. They're funny. They're like humans, but miniature. Teacup humans," said Eric.

"Jag hatar dem. De är dumma. _(I hate them. They're so stupid.)_"

"Men läcker. _(But delicious.)_"

"So can you call this other person who might be able to…"

"Better yet, I'll go see her. But I must leave right away," Eric interrupted Sam.

"No problem."

"I'll walk you out."

"Vänligen få dessa fruktansvärda saker ur här. Jag kommer att lukta dem i en vecka. _(Please get those horrible things out of here. I'll be smelling them for a week.)_," Pam replied as Eric laughed. When Eric arrived in New Orleans at the Queen's Mansion, he saw Bill by the entryway.

"What are you doing here?" Bill asked.

"Hoping the queen can tell me how to kick a maenad's ass."

"Now why would you want to do that? So that you'll look like a hero to Sookie?"

"Oh, Billy. This paranoia, it's really quite unbecoming."

"No. That was really quite desperate of you, calling in my maker, thinking she'd pull me away from Sookie."

"You're calling me desperate? I wasn't the one who fed her your own blood the very night you met."

"How do you know that?"

"So you're not denying it?"

"I was saving her life."

"Isn't that convenient?"

"You stay away from Sookie, Eric. Or I will tell the queen that you're forcing humans to sell vampire blood for you."

"You wouldn't."

"I won't, as long as you never come close to Sookie ever again."

"I don't like threats, Bill."

"Neither do I." Bill walked away. Later that night, Eric was playing Yahtzee with Sophie-Anne and two of her humans.

"How long does this game go on for?" Eric asked.

"We play to 5 million," Sophie-Anne replied.

"She's way ahead," said Hadley.

"It's pure luck. Yahtzee is the most egalitarian game in the world. You could be my social, physical, or intellectual inferior, but your chances are equal to mine. It's the perfect antidote for this world, where things such as superiority and inferiority do matter. Speaking of which, I heard about your maker. That blows."

"Thank you. Your Majesty is very kind."

"Did you know that there's a maenad in Renard Parish?"

"Yes, that is the reason I came to see you."

"I wouldn't get involved if I were you. Stick to what you're good at. I gave William Compton a few bits of hand-me-down folklore we've accumulated over the centuries, but who knows if it's gospel or gorilla shit? You know, I think he's monogamous with his human."

"He is in love with her, yes."

"Of course he would be with her. She's not entirely human. Have you tasted her?"

"Sadly, no."

"Don't. Ever. One vampire falling in love is bad enough."

"Yes, Bill Compton certainly has a knack for finding trouble."

"For instance, how does he know I'm having you sell vampire blood? The guards hear everything."

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry. There's no way he could…"

"That is really bad."

"He does not know you are supplying it."

"He'd better not. I'm holding you responsible. You may be one of the strongest, oldest vampires in my queendom, but if I wanted, I could own your fangs as earrings. Understand?"

"I will take care of Bill Compton. Personally."

The following night after a visit from Sookie, Eric was on the phone with one of his employees.

"Do you remember our previous conversation?" Eric asked.

"Yes. Of course."

"I asked you to do one thing for me. Bring me Bill Compton. And you said 'Done.' So why wasn't it done, Mr. Reuben?"

"I already told you, Sheriff. By the time we got to the restaurant, he was gone. There was a cop car."

"You failed me. HOW COULD YOU FAIL ME!"

"Eric," Pam chastised.

"Find him, Mr. Reuben. Or tomorrow's sunset will be your last."

"Eric."

"But sunrise is in a couple minutes," said the man on the other line.

"Well, then I recommend you find a day walker you can trust to find him for you. What?" Eric said to Pam after a beat.

"You're losing it."

"How is that helpful, Pam?"

"You need to call the Queen."

"The Queen is the last person I need finding out about this."

"You're not the only one whose fate hangs in the balance here."

"And what do you think the Queen will do if I tell her I lost the one vampire who can link her to the dealing of vampire blood. That I have no idea where he is."

"What do you think she'll do if she finds out from somebody else? Call the Queen."

"There are times when I seek your counsel, Pam. Now is not one of those times."

"Fine. I'm going to ground then." Pam left in a flurry.

The next night, Eric was occupied with a meeting including the Queen of Virginia and the Magister.

"Your Highness. Magister," Eric greeted.

"Mister Northman. I haven't seen you since the Bill Compton trial," the Magister replied.

"Yes. It's been too long. May I ask what brings you to Fangtasia?"

"We need to talk. You should probably close up," said Sophie-Anne, noticing the busy crowd at the bar.

"We can use my office."

"It's bugged."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I'm the one who bugged it. It's how I know I can trust you. Alright! Everyone out! Now!"

"Trouble abounds in your fair state," said the Magister after everyone left.

"Tell me," Eric urged.

"It would seem your idyllic little home is competing to be the V capital of the world."

"Can you believe it? I'm so embarrassed. Naturally, I told the Magister you were the only vampire in my kingdom that could be trusted with this," said the queen.

"Anything I can do to be of service."

"The blood is sacred. Wasting it on anything other than procreation is blasphemy," said the Magister.

"Madness," Sophie-Anne returned.

"Desecration," Eric added.

"Have you noticed an uptick in users in your neck of the woods? Maybe even here in your club?" the Magister asked.

"I haven't. No."

"See, that's surprising to me. As every other Sheriff I've spoken to has. The amounts are so great in fact that we can only assume a vampire is responsible."

"An act of self loathing so shameful that whoever is responsible should fall on his own stake," said Sophie-Anne.

"Respectfully, Magister I'm not sure I follow your logic," said Eric.

"If your average run of the mill drainers were behind this, it would stand to reason said drainers would need vampires to drain. Which means there would be missing vampires and plenty of them. How many vampires have gone missing in your area?"

"None, Magister."

"So now do you follow my logic?"

"I do and I will look into the matter."

"Good and I will expect results."

"You will have them."

"When we do find the vampire who's responsible, how will you punish him?" Sophie-Anne asked.

"Or her," Eric added, getting a slight glare from Sophie-Anne.

"And will it be in public?"

"Of course one's who's proven guilty of such a crime must be made an example of. This kind of moral anarchy can not be allowed," the Magister answered.

"Agreed," said Eric.

"To a speedy resolution."

"The speedier the better," Sophie-Anne added before the Magister left. "Is it just me or is he really dull? I mean isn't moral anarchy kind of the point. I can't think of anything more depressing than living by the law forever."

"Your Highness."

"Yes?"

"Forgive me, but I don't sense the same kind of relief you do."

"You don't think he believed us?"

"Not entirely. No."

"Then I suggest you sell everything you have as soon as possible."

"Excuse me?"

"The pigs at the IRS are breathing down my neck. I need money. Now. Sell the blood at half price if you have to. I don't care what it takes. Just move the product and then cover our tracks."

"With all due respect, your Highness, I fear you're not considering all the angles." The queen then pinned him to the wall. They both growled at each other.

"All due respect, Mr. Northman? I'm due a lot more respect than that. And I'm sorry to compromise your manhood like this, but hell hath no fury like a vampire queen broke. Move. The. Blood." She removed her grip on his groin and let him go.

"There's something I couldn't tell you in front of the Magister. Bill Compton's gone missing, kidnapped perhaps."

"I don't care. Move the blood."

"He's the one vampire that knows about our arrangement, my side at least."

"Then I don't understand why we're even talking about him. Let him rot. I'll show myself out."

Later, in Bon Temps, Pam was having a little chat with Eric's V dealer, Lafayette.

"A half-off sale on V?" Lafaytte asked. "Even though the allure of this shit is how exotic and expensive it is?"

"Well then sell it for twice the price. We don't care. Just so long as it's all gone by the time we wake up tomorrow evening."

"Tomorrow?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Hookuh, I can't sell all this shit by tomorrow. I've got a cousin in trouble. She needs—" Suddenly at super speed, Pam pinned him to the wall.

"I don't know what it is about me that makes people think I want to hear their problems. Maybe I smile too much, maybe I wear too much pink, but please remember, I can rip your throat out if I need to and also know that I'm not a hooker. That was a long, long time ago."

"A'ight."

"You pickin' up what I'm putting down?"

"I is."

"Good," said Pam cheerfully. "I'll be back tomorrow to pick up the money."

When Pam returned to Fangtasia, Eric was alone with Sookie and Bill's new progeny, Jessica. Eric was looking at a coaster with a runic symbol etched on it.

"It stands for Operation Werewolf, some kind of secret Nazi commando force from World War II," said Sookie.

"You found this branded on a dead man's neck?" Eric asked.

"Bill summoned Jessica there. I think he was trying to show us who kidnapped him."

"Yeah. Nazi werewolves," Jessica added.

"That dead guy was strong and fast enough to take Bill. He had to be something supernatural. I was hoping you could tell us more."

"Never seen it before. Sorry."

"Why do I get the feeling you're blowing me off?"

"Lämna oss. _(Leave us.)_," Eric said to Pam in Swedish.

"Let's go to the ladies' room and stare at ourselves in the mirror."

"Here's what I know about werewolves: There's a reason their existence has remained a myth to humans for thousands of years. They're territorial, vicious, and pathologically secretive," said Eric once Jessica and Pam left the room.

"Boy, does that sound familiar," Sookie retorted

"And here's what I know about you: You're so blinded by your obsession with Bill Compton, you're likely to run through the streets screaming 'werewolf bait,' alerting whoever has Bill that we're onto them or getting yourself killed."

"You think I'm that stupid?"

"No, I think you're human."

"Don't underestimate me."

"Don't underestimate yourself. Your life is too valuable to throw away. You have no connections in the were community. They're not going to answer your questions because they don't want you to know they exist."

"Bill's out there somewhere in danger. I can't just go on with life like that's not happening. You know that, maybe better than anyone. When Godric went miss—"

"Bill Compton is no Godric," Eric interrupted.

"But he's everything to me," she replied, beginning to cry.

"Please don't do that. It makes me feel disturbingly human."

"I risked my life to help you find Godric, and I don't expect you to do the same for Bill, but at the very least, I hope you'll help me if you can." Jessica walked in.

"Sookie, you gotta get me home before dawn." Sookie nodded and Pam escorted them to the parking lot. Eric walked into his office with the coaster Sookie had given him and pulled out an obscure book off the shelf. Eric flipped the pages and nestled halfway through the novel was a small piece of paper picturing a drawn portrait of a dark-haired woman. He smiled slightly and remembered a simpler time.

_I promise to love you, lord of my heart, from this day forward as long as we both shall live for now and forever till death do us part._

He crumpled the coaster that was in his other hand. "He's come back, my dear Nora."


	2. Time Bomb

Sookie sat on the couch in her living room, looking into the fire, a gun on her lap. She heard a creak and rose to the door, pointing her gun. She then recognized a familiar silhouette through the curtains.

"Eric?"

"They came for you."

"Just one. This morning. He took off before I could get anything out of him. That why you're here or do you know something about Bill?"

"I lied to you."

_Germany, 1945_

Eric had a female werewolf pinned to the wall of a decrepit house and was intensely interrogating her as Godric watched.

"Wer ist dein Herr? _(Who is your master?)_" Eric asked in German.

"Gib mir dein Blut und ich werde Ihnen sagen. (_Give me your blood and I will tell you.)_"

"Blodet är heligt, Eric. _(The blood is sacred.)_," Godric warned. Eric ignored his sire and fed the werewolf his blood.

"Wer ist dein Herr? _(Who is your master?)_" Eric repeated.

"Er ist einer von Ihnen._ (He is one of you.)_"

With the added strength of vampire blood, the werewolf jumped on Eric, attempting to kill him, but Godric beheaded the wolf.

"Vi är vampyrer. Aldrig vara i händerna på dina känslor. Dominerar dem. Vi kommer att hitta honom, jag lovar. Tålamod. (_We are vampires. Never be at the mercy of your emotions. Dominate them. We will find him, I promise. Patience.)_," Godric replied as Eric pushed the werewolf's body off him.

_Bon Temps, Present Day_

"You and Godric were in the SS?" Sookie asked.

"We posed as whatever would help us in our search."

"But you were hunting the Nazi werewolves?"

"The symbol is runic. This, uh, pack dates back a lot farther than the Nazi Party."

"So they aren't Nazis?"

"No, they're much more than that. These are not ordinary werewolves. They're organized, well-funded, highly trained, and fuelled by vampire blood. The Authority's been after them for years."

"Why didn't you tell me this last night?"

"The better question is why am I risking everything to tell you now? My loyalty is not to Bill. In fact, it would be advantageous for me in numerous ways if he were never found. But..."

"But?"

"I owe you. And I don't like owing people."

"When you say you were risking everything to tell me, what did that mean?"

"The goal tonight was to keep you out of danger, not put you in more of it."

"Eric, you can't just say something like that and then leave."

"Oh, I'm not leaving. You're going to invite me in so I can protect you."

"I'm still Bill's."

"So you are," said Eric, noticing the engagement ring on her hand. The mere act of seeing the ring pained him. How he longed to hold his Nora in his arms again. "To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to blah, blah, blah, blah, until death do you part. Doesn't bother you that you'll be the only one dying?"

"I'm not gonna talk about this with you."

"Okay. So you'd really rather stay out here all night than invite me in?"

"One minute you lie to me, the next minute you ask me to trust you. You do something generous and selfless, and then you follow that up with something nasty or downright cruel."

Suddenly, Eric caught a scent. "Invite me in."

"You can't bully your way into—"

"Invite me in now!" Eric yelled, his fangs present

"Mr. Northman, will you please come in?" Eric walked into the house and hissed at the wolf inside the house. A gunshot then rang out. Sookie shot the wolf with her gun, but Eric stepped in front of the bullet, taking a hit. "Eric!"

"Stay back. Don't shoot him. He knows."

"He knows what?" Sookie asked as Eric grabbed the wolf by the neck.

"Who do you work for?" Eric asked as the wolf shifted back into a man. "Who sent you! For the last time: Who is your master?"

"If I tell you, I'm as dead as you are. You might as well kill me now."

"As you wish." Eric sank his fangs into the man's neck, draining him of his blood. "Hmm. It seems I ruined your rug."

Later, Eric had finished burying the wolf in the cemetery next to Sookie's house.

"The ground's already disturbed, so no one would think to dig again," Eric said.

"So much for keeping him alive so we could question him."

"Well, that's what I was planning."

"But then you saw his brand."

"Brings back many memories. Unpleasant ones."

"If you'd given me a chance to listen to his thoughts…"

"You have no concept of how dangerous werewolves are. They're virtually silent. They have no fear of death. And when they've had a bit of our blood, their strength can be a challenge. Even for me."

"Thanks for saving my life."

"I'll walk you back."

"Do you know anyone named Jackson? It's the only thing I could make out. Maybe that's the person he's working for."

"Jackson is where he lives. He had a Mississippi accent. Can't you people tell the difference?"

"Oh, my God, he's from Jackson? Do you think that's where Bill is? Eric, we have to go, like yesterday."

"I can't. Not yet. The problems of the world consist of more than finding your missing boyfriend. You shouldn't go by yourself, either. These werewolves are looking for you. You're no good to Bill or to me if you're dead."

"How can you expect me to sit around when we have a lead?

"It'll be morning by the time you get to Jackson. If you're planning on rescuing a vampire during daylight, I have seriously overestimated your intelligence. At least take the day to think it over."

"Fine. I'll leave tomorrow. But I have to go. Bill would do it for me. I don't expect you to understand."

"I understand very well. Stay out of trouble, Miss Stackhouse. It'll do us both a favor." He sped away.

The next night, Eric was outside Lafayette's house, honking the horn of a car.

"God…this motherfucker," Lafayette muttered.

"Hello, sweetheart. Hop in."

"Listen. Listen, I moved what I could. I mean, even at half off, the shit is still expensive," said Lafayette once he got inside the car. "I'm gonna need some more time."

"Relax. You'll ruin your new ride."

"Huh?"

"Pam's been a bit harsh lately. She's under a lot of pressure. I thought it would be a good time for a small gift to my, uh, top salesman."

"What's the catch?"

"Well, you'll have to pay the insurance. I'm not an idiot. And I'm gonna have to sell you the car for $1 to avoid that pesky gift tax. Mind you, it may look a little, uh, out of place parked outside of that strange plywood hut you live in."

"No, I ain't taking on no more of your shit."

"You have great value, Lafayette. You're discreet, efficient, and you have a network of loyal customers with enormous disposable income. You could become quite wealthy if you wanted to."

"I don't need no more money."

"No? I never thought of you as lacking in ambition. But perhaps you're content with moth-eaten afghans and secondhand furniture."

"I'll think about it."

"Don't make me wait too long. You can owe me the dollar."

Later at Fangtasia, Eric was pulled out of a daydream. Yvetta was dancing for him.

"You want more or I boring you?" she asked.

"That'll be all," he said waving his hand.

She walked away and he sat for a few minutes before hurrying off his throne. He walked into his office and pulled a phone out of a drawer. He dialed the only number on the contact list.

"I need to see you," he purred when the line picked up. A few minutes later, Eric entered a spacious loft apartment. He walked into the living room and saw a petite brunette feeding off a young man. "Enjoying yourself, Nora?"

The woman who Eric had a picture of pulled away from the man, gasping in delight. "Would you like a bite?" she asked.

"I already ate. Besides, this place is a rental for our little escapades. I don't want to stain the carpet."

"Such a pragmatist."

"I'm surprised The Authority let you go."

"As long as I show up to the weekly meetings, they let me do as I please." Nora turned to her human, glamouring him. "You remember nothing. Now go. Sorry. I hadn't fed yet." She went to wipe her mouth of blood, but Eric stopped her.

"Allow me." His fangs clicked down and he licked the blood off her lips.

"Hmm. Thank you. What was so urgent that I needed to fly all the way from New Orleans early?"

"I've missed you, min fru _(my wife)_," Eric replied huskily as his hand crawled up the back of her red blouse. Nora knew exactly what he wanted and smirked.

"I've missed you too, min man _(my husband)_," Nora replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I apologize. I couldn't wait until the weekend. I need you. Badly." He pressed the length of her body closer to him and drove his tongue into her mouth as they walked backwards into the bedroom. Nora flipped her heels off, one hand caressing Eric's neck and the other ripping of his clothes. Eric found the zipper on her blouse and skirt and pulled them down. He pulled her black thong down and they fell on the bed. His lips touched…worshipped every part of her body before he spread her open and tasted her unique ambrosia that had captivated him for over a thousand years. He groaned at the flavor and sucked faster and faster as he pushed a finger inside her.

"Eric! Oh God, take me!" God, did he want to. He wanted to fuck her into oblivion. "Don't stop. Uh, don't stop." Her small fingers tangled into his hair as she pressed his head deeper into her and opened her legs wider. Wanting to come inside her, he kissed her thighs and then her lips, letting her taste herself on him as he ground his hips into hers. His hands cupped her breasts before he drove home into her tight, delicious channel.

"Yes," they both moaned. Their hips slammed together.

"I love you. You're mine," Eric growled.

"And you're mine," Nora replied. Their fangs clicked down and they bit into each other's neck, growling in delight as they both reached their climax. As they fell apart, they both cursed in Swedish and panted hard before laughing. "Oh bloody hell, I missed you," Nora chuckled.

"Well, we wouldn't have to have these secret rendezvous if you'd just quit the Authority like I've asked you."

"Hmm, Eric. We've discussed this. I worked hard to get to be a Chancellor. I'm not giving it up so easily. Besides, admit it. You love having a spy on the inside." Eric chuckled and kissed her forehead before stroking the skin on her arm. Eric's phone rang and he pulled his jeans from the edge of the bed and answered the device.

"Yeah?"

"We're being raided," Pam said.

"Na és? Hívja az amerikai Vampire Liga kapják majd a jogászok rajta. _(So? Call the American Vampire League, they'll get their lawyers on it.)_" Eric said in Swedish in case any one had tapped the phone line.

"Ez nem a rendőrség. A Magister. _(It's not the police. The Magister.)_"

"Go," Nora whispered so low Pam couldn't hear. "I'll see what I can find out at Headquarters."

"Jövök már ott. _(I'm coming there now.),_" Eric nodded before kissing Nora goodbye.

"Ne légy hülye. Hagyja, amíg még lehet. Ők keresik a V, Eric. A királynő meg minket. _(Don't be stupid. Leave while you still can. They're looking for the V, Eric. The Queen set us up.)_," Pam said before hanging up, hearing the Magister walk down the stairs to the basement.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are."

"Magister. What a pleasant surprise."

"Oh, there's nothing pleasant about this," said the Magister as one of his guards held up a case containing vampire blood. "This is blasphemy. Take her." A few minutes later, Eric arrived just as the Magister began to torture Pam with silver.

"Let her go!" Eric ordered. "I am who you want. But I have been framed."

"'Oh, you've got the wrong man. My dog ate my homework. I saw Goody Osborne with the devil.' Excuses are one thing I can assure you do not get better with age. Do you deny the blood was being sold in this area?"

"Not on my orders."

"Then on whose? Your queen's? What shall it be? Desecration of the blood or treason against your regent? Both among the most dire of crimes."

"It was Bill! Bill Compton!" Pam piped up. The Magister turned to Eric.

"He's gone missing. You've seen yourself how easily he betrays our kind for personal gain. I believe he is behind this, and I have been gathering evidence to bring him before the Authority. Now let me finish my work."

"They say the loss of a child is the deepest of despair. Two days, Mr. Northman, or she dies. A True Death."


	3. Invincible

"This is completely unnecessary. I told you I come in peace," said Eric as he was led into the King of Mississippi's mansion by the king's security team. Talbot noticed the prisoner. "Eric Northman, sheriff, Louisiana Area 5. I've come to see the king."

"Talbot, royal consort. Permit me to facilitate. Russell! Let him go, you idiots." Talbot showed Eric into the dining room.

"I humbly come to request permission to hunt your territory for the vampire missing from my area," said Eric once the king arrived.

"I appreciate your courtesy. It's very Old World," said Russell.

"Nobody has manners anymore. It was all so beautiful once," Talbot added.

"Your fugitive, what's his name?"

"Bill Compton. I'm responsible for him, and, uh, I'm ashamed to admit it, but he's wanted for selling vampire blood," Eric replied.

"Oh, no, no. That's heinous. Are you sure? Let's ask him." Bill then entered the room.

"Voilà. He's not missing, and he's way too square to deal V," said Talbot.

"You tried to pin that on me?" Bill asked.

"We all know it's your queen behind this, Northman."

"And that you did the selling for her," Bill added.

"You see, Mr. Compton has accepted a position in my court and therefore keeps nothing from me."

"You're here of your own accord?" Eric asked.

"Yes."

"Interesting. Your Majesty...I confess. I sold the blood at my queen's command and accused Bill to protect her. So, what do I do now? Unless I give the Magister Compton, he'll murder my progeny," said Eric.

"Darling, so sad," said Talbot.

"The Magister is a nasty little...anachronistic toad, a ridiculous remnant of the Middle Ages. The only power he has over us is the power we give him. There may be a way to solve all our problems. Sheriff, please accept by apologies. There's another matter to which I must attend to before I go to ground."

"Trouble?"

"Not really. More of an experiment. Indulge my boy, Talbot, will you? Let him give you the full tour. Makes him positively blithe."

"Sir, I have a child of my own in the Magister's bony hands. If you could help as soon as poss..."

"All in good time, Eric." Russell left just as Lorena arrived.

"You," Lorena said, surprised.

"You," Eric replied.

"Boys only," Talbot added.

"Show me everything." They walked into a room full of antiques and Eric pulled a scroll from a cabinet. "Ooh. What is this?"

"Japanese vampire erotica from the 16th century. Exquisite detail."

"You learn any tricks?"

"Eric, you know as well as I there's nothing new except someone new."

"Well, it's an eclectic collection."

"Oh, you should see what we have in storage. Russell is a greedy little boy. He wants what he wants and he takes it. He's the same way about people. Watch out." Eric laughed, but it soon died when he witnessed an all too familiar necklace. A necklace that had been worn by his beloved.

"And this?" Eric asked.

"Some random tribal necklace. He must have a hundred of them. Uh, this one's, uh, Scythian, I think."

"Viking," Eric corrected as he masked his anger. Russell. He was the one who had sent those wolves to kill Nora. He was the one who took the tribal engagement necklace Eric had given her. Thank God Godric had been around. As Nora had died in his arms, Godric had fed her his blood. He would never be able to repay the debt he owed Godric, for giving them both eternal life. And ever since that night he had vowed vengeance on the one who had spilt his Nora's blood. "It's beautiful."

An hour later, Russell returned with Sookie in his custody. One of Russell's guards kicked Bill into the house.

"Well, guess who turned out to be completely unworthy of our trust," said Russell.

"What's happened?" Lorena asked.

"He's been hiding something very interesting from us all." Suddenly, Bill killed the guards and attempted to kill Russell, but the old vampire was too strong for Bill and threw him up into the ceiling.

"Bill!" Sookie yelled.

"Are you serious? I am almost 3000 years old," Russell laughed.

"Eric, get her out of here, please," Bill begged. However, Eric did no such thing. He only brought Sookie to the king.

"Eric, what are you doing?" Sookie asked.

"I wouldn't let go of this if I were you," Eric said to the king. "I don't know what it is, but I do know it's quite valuable. I've not had the pleasure of tasting it, but all my instincts say it would be quite extraordinary."

"I will never, ever forgive you for this," Sookie said. Eric then laughed.

"It thinks we're equals."

"Oh, but it's wrong. Isn't it?" Russell asked.

"Indeed."

"Marco, Klaus, take Mr. Compton to the slave quarters. There my dear, Lorena, you will kill him."

"But…"

"DO NOT DEFY ME! I AM YOUR KING!"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Take Miss Stackhouse into the library, Eric. I wanna ask her a few questions," Russell said before leaving.

"Please tell me you were just doing that for the king's benefit," Sookie said as Eric moved her into the library.

"No one plays the King of Mississippi and gets away with it. I certainly have no intentions of trying."

"Why are you even here? I thought you had other things to deal with."

"Yeah, I do, and I need to think. So please don't take this the wrong way, but shut up."

"Eric, please, I'm begging you..." Eric silenced her by placing a hand against her mouth.

"Thank you," Eric sighed. He pushed her into the library and she sat down in a chair.

"So all that stuff about caring about me, that was just crap?"

"I never said I cared about you. Maybe you dreamt it. Now do you mind? I'm trying to think here."

"I thought you said my life was too valuable to throw away."

"You are valuable, that's very clear. I'm just not sure why."

"'Sookie, I'm risking everything to tell you this, because you mean so much to me.'"

"You mean nothing to me, understand? Nothing. I'm very close to getting something I've wanted since I was still human. Do not get in my way."

"I hate your fucking guts, Eric Northman. I promise I will pay you back for this," Sookie spat before Russell entered.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. Leave us, Eric."

"As you wish." Eric left.

While Russell spoke with Sookie, Eric kept Talbot entertained.

"Hey, wait a minute. That's not how you play Kaiserspiel," said Eric as Talbot dealt cards.

"Kaiserspiel? We're playing Karnoffel."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Wow. I haven't played this game in centuries."

"Russell taught me this game when I was still human."

"How long have you been together?"

"Uh, just shy of 700 years. Although sometimes it feels like 7 million."

"Well, I hope he knows just how lucky he is."

"Oh, believe me...he knows."

"Get your hands off me!" They heard Sookie yell as the king brought her to one of his guards.

"Carlo! Take this."

"Let go of me."

"And have Timothy bring the car around."

"Let me go!"

"Where are you going now?" Talbot asked, a bit miffed.

"I have business."

"Again?"

"Yes."

"Eric! Please, save Bill!" Sookie yelled. Eric and Talbot chuckled.

"Mr. Northman, would you accompany me this evening?"

"It would be an honor."

"You never take me anywhere!" Talbot yelled. "Because you prefer to be in the company of sycophants. Deep down, my darling, you're a very weak character."

"He's in one of his moods," said Russell as Talbot walked upstairs. "Well, never mind. We have much more pressing matters at hand. We're gonna see an old friend of yours." They left the mansion for Louisiana.

"Tell me, Eric. What exactly is your relationship with Miss Stackhouse?" Russell asked.

"Well, her lover, Bill Compton, is, um…was a constituent of mine. I'd keep an eye on that because I knew she was of interest to the queen."

"So no personal attachments?"

"I do not get attached to humans."

"Still, you have to admit. She is quite delectable."

"My tastes lie elsewhere."

"Lorena thinks you killed one of my werewolves."

"I killed a werewolf. I was not aware it belonged to you," Eric answered.

"To save Sookie?"

"To save myself. I was at her house to question her regarding Bill's disappearance, and it attacked me."

"Only a very young and very foolish vampire could be killed by a werewolf. You are neither."

"Only a vampire with no self-respect would allow a werewolf who attacked him to remain alive. They are base, primitive creatures, and I will freely admit that I despise them. You're the only vampire I ever met who doesn't feel the same way."

"Of course I do. They're more dog than man. Stupider than dogs, actually. But it seems beneficial to me to use them rather than destroy them."

"How exactly do you use them?"

"I give them the blood. Oh, come now. I know that you yourself have been dealing, so don't pretend to be a vampire fundamentalist. If all the supernaturals would stop squabbling among themselves and unite, we could conquer humans in a matter of days."

"This is your plan?"

"I prefer to call it my dream."

"Well, I like this dream," Eric replied.

"Throughout history, I have aligned myself with or destroyed those humans in power, hoping to make a dent in mankind's race to oblivion. What other creature actively destroys its own habitat?"

"Hey, you're preaching to the choir."

"I mean, do you remember how the air used to smell, Eric? How humans used to smell? How they used to taste?"

"I remember everything." Nora. It took all of Eric's strength not to reach over and snap Russell's neck.

"Preening little fool that he was, Adolf was right about one thing. There is a master race. It's just not the human race."

"Shouldn't we have taken the I-12 exit?" Eric asked.

"Oh, we're not going to Shreveport. Oh, don't worry. We'll deal with your Magister problem in time."

At Sophie-Anne's mansion, she was on the floor with multiple lottery tickets. She was desperate for money with the IRS breathing down her neck.

"Hadley, Ludis, go down to the Circle K. Get me a couple hundred more Deuces Wild tickets. Mama's feeling lucky tonight," Sophie-Anne said.

"Mama couldn't be more wrong," said Russell, entering the room.

"You killed my guards."

"Only a handful. The rest were surprisingly unwilling to die for you and have defected."

"Hadley?"

"Your human is safe. I'm not here to needlessly slaughter."

"What do you want?"

"You, my darling Sophie-Anne. I want you to accept my proposal of marriage."

"I've turned you down countless times. Why would I accept now?"

"Because in addition to never touching you, I will settle all your debts. Oh, come on. The Magister will eventually determine it was you who was selling our blood."

"I've already pinned it on Eric Northman. Is that really all you've got?"

"Well, uh, ooh, there's the IRS. The American Vampire League will let them put you in prison, make an example of you, assuage the right wing's fears about vampires running Wall Street."

"They have no dominion over me. I'm a Queen."

"Please. I have known some of the finest queens who've ever lived. You, my dear girl, are no queen."

"Go fuck yourself."

"No, sweetheart," said Eric, pouncing on Sophie-Anne and pinning her to the ground. "You go fuck yourself." Sophie-Anne struggled against Eric's grip. "Ah, ah, ah. I am older and stronger than you. I only submitted to you in the past because of respect. But you framed me. So I renounce any and all allegiance to you. I am his now."

"I refuse to grant you..."

"I will rip your head off and throw it in the pool. And I will have fun doing it. Your call." She hissed. "Very well, then."

"Eric," Russell said. "Sophie-Anne, yes or no?"

"Goddamn it," Sophie-Anne muttered.

"Oh, splendid. Hm. Sun will be up soon. We'll spend the day here. We'll stop by Fangtasia on our way back to Jackson," said Russell as Eric released Sophie-Anne from his grip.

"As you wish. I hope I didn't overstep any boundaries just now," said Eric to Russell.

"No, I, uh...I quite enjoyed that. Thank you."

"It is my honor and my duty, my king. I'll make sure your betrothed is properly restrained."

"Hadley! I want my Hadley!" yelled Sophie-Anne as Eric took her away. When the king was in his day rest, Eric took Hadley to Sophie-Anne who was locked inside a big bird-cage.

"Hadley."

"Your Majesty."

"I wish you didn't have to see me like this."

"The reason your human is trembling, is because I've let her in on my plan," said Eric.

"Which is?"

"Which is to sink my fangs into her and drink until you tell me what it is about Sookie Stackhouse that has so obviously piqued your interest."

"Sookie Stackhouse? I have no interest in her."

"And if I drink too much, well, so be it."

"Fine. So be it."

"Really? You've kept this one around a long time. Must be some reason for that."

"Why do you care about Sookie?"

"Because you do. And because my king does."

"Your king? Russell Edgington is the most duplicitous vampire in the Americas, maybe the world. You honestly think you can trust him?"

"Like I can trust you? The only vampire a vampire can trust is the vampire he made." Eric bit her. "Mm, mm, mm. I give her three stars. What do you know about Sookie?"

"Nothing."

"Stop. I'll tell you," said Hadley.

"Hadley, don't."

"The queen's confided in you?"

"Some. But also...Sookie's my...my cous...cousin."

"Tell me." She whispered something into Eric's ear. "Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that." He fed the girl his blood.

That night, Eric stopped by Fangtasia to stop the Magister from executing Pam.

"Mr. Northman. It's only enough if Bill Compton is with you. Is he?" the Magister asked.

"No, Magister. But the Queen of Louisiana is," Eric said as Sophie-Anne walked in.

"Our deal was..."

"I'll confess that you were correct before in suspecting me, but everything I did was at her behest," Eric explained.

"You realize, of course, you're committing treason, throwing your queen under the bus as you are."

"Oh, but she's no longer my queen. My loyalty is to Mississippi now."

"And Mississippi's proud to claim Mr. Northman as one of her own. Love the place. Love your vibe. We must talk franchising later."

"Russell Edgington."

"You may call me King."

"Is it true what Northman says?"

"Yes, Magister," Sophie-Anne replied.

"Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you. By the powers vested in me by the Authority..."

"The Authority? Are you serious? Who are the Authority? What gave them the authority? Nothing. No one. They took it, as I am taking it today. I no longer recognize the Authority."

"You are aware just saying that is a cardinal sin."

"I am well aware, Magister, of just what a tough little boat I'm putting you in and honestly, it is kind of fun," Russell replied. "I mean really, whatever happened to vampires roaming around and having fun? The Authority's made us such a boring lot now with all these new rules. We've become brooding and all that nonsense."

"You know I'm beholden by duty to convey your blasphemy to the..."

"To the Authority? Well, that won't be happening," Russell smirked maliciously. "But enough about you. In exchange for the money she owes the IRS, Queen Sophie Anne has kindly accepted my marriage proposal."

"I had no choice."

"Your Majesty..."

"Yes, my loyal subject?" Russell asked. "Oh, we would be delighted if you would officiate the wedding for us."

"I am forbidden to conduct any rights of alignment unless specifically authori..."

"Unless specifically authorized to do so by the Authority. Yes, well, perhaps you have not quite grasped the subtext of our earlier exchange, but there's a new fucking authority in town!"

"I swear fealty now and always to the one true vampire Authority in whose wisdom and justice I..." In a flash, Russell removed Pam from her bindings and chained up the Magister in silver.

"You pathetic fool. Blindly doing the bidding of others, just like humans. It's vampires like you who've been holding the rest of us back for centuries." Russell tortured the Magister with the silver tip of his cane.

"You can dish it out, but you sure can't take it, can you, Magister?" Pam taunted.

"Let's see how this plays out, Pam. You can always taunt later," Eric chided.

"Can we hurry this along? I'm getting cold feet," Sophie-Anne said.

"Of course, my little pudding. This could be so much less painful if you just said the fucking words!"

"I am bound by duty to uphold the sacred laws of..." Russell held the stake tip of the Magister's cane to his heart.

"Ah, ah, ah. Your call."

"I hereby pronounce you...husband and wife."

"Thank you."

"Yes, thanks. So happy I could bleed."

"You realize, of course, the Authority will never recognize..."

"Its own irrelevancy? That's where you and I differ, Magister. I truly believe they will, and soon." Russell smelled a bit of the Magister's blood. "Andalucia, the Iberian Peninsula. Mm. Later 9th century, no? Well, whatever. It's a long enough time for you to have outgrown your blind allegiance to the Authority and their rule of law. There is only one law: The law of nature, the survival of the fittest. And we need to take this world back from the humans, not placate them with billboards and PR campaigns while they destroy it. That is not authority. That is abdicating authority."

"Your Majesty. Shall we?" Eric asked.

"We shall. Actually, no. Say hello to the True Death." To all the vampires' shock, Russell beheaded the Magister with his own cane.


	4. Scream

When Eric returned to Fangtasia, his clothes stained in blood, a necklace in his hand, he found Pam in his office.

"We need sanctuary," Eric ordered as he stripped out of his clothes and into new garments from his office closet.

"What did you do!"

"I slayed a vampire. Russell's lover."

"Are you insane?"

"WHERE CAN WE GO!" Eric boomed.

"A human home would be safe. We both have been invited to Sookie's."

"Out of the question."

"You never panic. Should I be panicking?" Pam asked as one of the bar's human employees entered the office.

"Ginger, dear. Where do you live?" Eric asked the human.

"Across the river. Why?"

"We need your house. Now," Pam explained.

"Is it because of the V-feds?" Eric walked out into the bar with Pam to see Nan Flanagan with a group of officers.

"Sorry, Miss Flanagan. The bar's closed," Eric said.

"Thank you. I already ate. Tru Blood only, of course. You can't stay out of trouble, can you? The V.R.A is two states away from ratification. I should be kissing asses in Oregon, not cleaning up after you in fuckin' Louisiana."

"I promise that there is nothing amiss in my area."

"Shut up. You're making my head hurt. Officers, silver him." Eric was then silvered while Nan and a few of her lackees searched the bar. "The downstairs is clean."

"I told you there was nothing."

"It's been wiped."

"Well, I'm a Virgo. I like to be neat."

"Your screeching fangcrush of a barmaid who's been glamored so much that she can't even remember her own last name, does know that no one ever goes down there with so much as a mop and a promise. Suddenly, it's as sterile as an operating room."

"Doesn't prove anything."

"If only we had a Magister to decide that. Relax. It's not like you killed someone. I just need your official statement. That's all. Webcams for the Authority. Members of the Authority, it's Nan. Can you hear me? Good. Regarding the matter of the disappearance of our Magister, his last known whereabouts are this dump in Shreveport, Louisiana. You have before you Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5."

"I have discovered a pattern over the time I have walked this earth. The Turks told tales of shapeshifting jackals at the fall of Constantinople. The Aztecs were decimated by a disease from Conquistadores' were-dogs. Each time there have been wolves fueled by vampire blood. I almost found him in 1945. His wolves were in the service of the Wehrmacht. He disappeared at the end of the war and I...thought he had finally met the true death. Now he has returned."

"Do you know why?" Nan asked.

"In times of conflict, Russell Edgington inserts himself into the affairs of man."

"To what end?"

"He claims it's to prevent human from destroying the planet, and themselves, our food source."

"But the Tru Blood changed all that. They're no longer food for us. The Great Revelation..."

"Russell Edgington opposes the Great Revelation. He doesn't want to coexist with humans. He wants to subjugate them."

"The Authority will not..."

"'Fuck the Authority!' Russell's words. Verbatim," the chancellor interrupted.

"This is why he killed the Magister?"

"No, he killed the Magister because the Magister defied him. He kidnapped Queen Sophie-Anne because she refused him. And now, if the Authority or the AVL stands in his way. Well..."

"These are treasonous allegations. Why didn't you report this?"

"I should have. But The Authority has only existed for a few hundred years. My history with Russell Edgington goes back over a millenia. My human wife was murdered...by wolves. I managed to kill one. And I watched him change into a man at the end of my sword. And these wolves, they are the same. Sweden...Germany, here." Nora watched from her Authority desk and closed her eyes. She could feel Eric's pain. What he so deeply desired to do. "With all respect, I did not report Russell Edgington to you, because I want him to die at my own hands. I've waited a thousand years for this," Eric replied.

"Yes. Yes, I understand. I'm flying immediately to Portland. Thank you," said Nan, receiving her orders from the Authority.

"What? Is that it?" Eric asked.

"The Authorities will review your statement against the frankly strong possibility that I've lost an entire night of air time to promote the VRA, listening to a load of bullshit. But some do believe in a fair hearing. Americans..."

"Miss Flannagan, Russell Edgington is a threat to our very existence."

"But he is a king. One who's just donated a half million dollars to the same Vampire American League that you say he is trying to bring down. Weird, huh? Bring in a couple of coffins for Sheriff Northman and his progeny. You're on lockdown until the Authority makes its ruling." Nan walked away as Eric and Pam looked at each other nervously.

The next night, Pam woke up to see Eric sitting at his desk.

"Did you sleep at all?" Pam asked, seeing Eric's nose dripping blood. He showed her a rag stained with blood.

"I'm fine."

"The guards still outside?" Eric nodded.

"Pam, whatever the Authority decides, I will not allow you to take any responsibility."

"You didn't kill the Magister."

"Politically I'm a much cleaner scapegoat. Who's easier to pin it on? A sheriff who they have on lockdown or a king who might be anywhere?"

"If they search Russell's palace, they will find the remains of his lover."

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. But he was the nearest thing to Russell's heart. He had to die."

"A hundred years I've been with you. Why did you never say anything about Russell or your wife?"

"You didn't need to know. What good would it do to share my pain with you?"

"You did not need to carry it all by yourself."

"I am not weak. I was the sole survivor. The burden is mine alone."

"We've lived through so much for so long. It can't end this quickly."

"Everything ends. Even the immortal. If I can't go on, you must make a new vampire. It is your time to be a maker." She cried and hugged him.

Later, Nan walked into the bar.

"You look like shit," Nan said.

"I feel fantastic," said Eric.

"The ruling is as follows: the Authority disavows any knowledge of our interview, your statement, or indeed this ruling itself. None of this ever happened."

"What?" Eric asked.

"Missing royals, dead Magisters. It's a political tar baby no one wants to touch, not when the VRA is so close to ratification."

"Russell will not stop killing. What if the human public learns of it?"

"That's why you're gonna take care of it. Quietly, discreetly, and most important off all, completely off the books. You wanted revenge, Eric. It's yours."

"What resources are you gonna give me?"

"None. We're not going near it."

"How are you expecting me to kill him? He's three times my age."

"Listen, you whiny little bitch, the only link between Sophie-Anne, Russell, and the Magister is you. You brought us this steaming pile of shit, and you're gonna make it go away. Bring me his fangs. Or I'll take yours." Nan then left. When she was in her limo, she turned on the news and saw Russell rip out a news reporter's spine.

"Does that help you to decide, America? Do not turn off the camera! You see how quickly I can kill. Ladies and gentleman, my name is Russell Edgington. And I have been a vampire for nearly three thousands years. Now, the American Vampire League wishes to perpetrate the idea that we are just like you, and I suppose in a few small way we are. We are narcissistic. We care only about getting what we want, no matter the cost. Just like you. Global warming, perpetual war, toxic waste, child labor, torture, genocide. That's a small price to pay for your SUV and your flat screen TV, your blood diamonds and your designer jeans, your absurd, garish mansions. Futile symbols of permanence to quell your quivering, spineless souls. But no. In the end, we are nothing like you. We are...immortal. Because we drink the true blood. Blood that is living, organic, and human. And that is the truth the AVL wishes to conceal from you. Because let's just admit it. Eating people is a tough sell these days. So they put on their friendly faces to pass their beloved VRA. But make no mistakes. Mine is the true face of vampires! Why would we seek equal rights? You are not our equals. We will eat you after we eat your children. Now time for the weather, Tiffany?"


	5. Not Listening

"I give all my residences, subject to any mortgages or encumbrances there on to…" an attorney prompted Eric at Fangtasia.

"My progeny, Pamela Swynford DeBeaufort."

"Why are you doing this?" Pam asked, pissed.

"Because, Pam, Russell Edgington was maybe the oldest and strongest vampire on the planet, before he eviscerated a newsman live on TV. Now he's also the craziest, and his rage is directed at me. Do the math."

"You're not even gonna put up a fight?"

"Of course I am. But until I come up with a brilliant plan to beat him, I am covering my bases and your ass."

"Eric…"

"Unless you have a plan for me to defeat Russell Edgington, do not distract me."

"Congratulations, Ms. DeBeaufort. According to the State of Louisiana, should Mr. Northman meet the true death, you will become a very wealthy vampire. I'll show myself out," said the attorney. Later, Eric met with Bill outside Jason Stackhouse's home.

"How did you find us?" Bill asked.

"Oh, it was really not that hard. I know what Sookie is. So is it true that Sookie's blood lets you walk in the sunlight?" Bill looked surprised. "Oh! Sophie-Anne never even told you why she sent you for Sookie."

"I returned to Bon Temps because it is my ancestral home."

"Oh, spare me your lies. I'll just find out on my own."

"Sookie is mine."

"She won't be if you're dead. Is it true?"

"No. The blood works for a few minutes, if that. And you burn a bit slower than you would do without it. But you still burn."

"Well, that's gonna disappoint Sophie-Anne."

"Well, I will die the true death before I let her get her hands on Sookie. Or anyone else, for that matter."

"Russell will come for her."

"Well, you should know, since you're now his butt boy."

"No longer. I killed Talbot."

"So that's why he went medieval on TV. Well, thanks, Eric. You just put our cause back a thousand years. He must be after you for that. Why are you even here?"

"I'm trying to save Sookie."

"Oh, give me a break. You don't care about Sookie. You left us in Russell's house to die. What is the fucking truth, for once?"

"The truth? Well, why don't you tell Sookie the fucking truth, if you really love her?"

"What truth?" Sookie asked, coming out of the house.

"The truth about what you are, which I've already told you."

"Why are you here? To pretend like you care about my safety, so you can sell me out to Russell again, or is it to the Queen this time?" Sookie asked Eric.

"You really believe he is trustworthy?"

"All I know is I sure as hell can't trust you. And now that I know what I am and what you want from me, I can promise you will never get it."

"Well, do what you want. I won't be around much longer anyway. I wish you the best, Sookie Stackhouse." A few minutes later, Eric arrived back at Fangtasia after receiving a flurry of texts from Pam.

"This better be good," he said.

"You're too busy signing wills and saying goodbyes instead of using the solution. I'm saving your ass."

"There isn't any way to use her. It won't work."

"We know Russell wants her. Give her to him to save your own skin. He's gonna get her anyway, sooner or later. Are you really going to choose a human over yourself, Eric? Over me? You would have said and done anything to save Godric. I have no interest in inheriting your farm on Irlande. That place is a windy shit hole. If you're not gonna give him Sookie, at least figure out how to use her…and fast." A few minutes later, Sookie had come to visit Eric. She had been waiting in his office for several minutes.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked.

"I needed to think."

"I'm not some kind of prisoner you can just lock up any time you feel like taking off."

"Actually, you are." Eric grabbed her and dragged her down to the basement, chaining her up.

"Let me go! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you."

"You were right."

"Let me go! Eric! Eric!" Sookie yelled as the Viking left. A few minutes later, Bill broke down the door into Fangtasia, frantically searching for Sookie.

"Sookie!" he yelled.

"Hello, Bill," Pam drawled.

"If you try to keep her from me, I will kill you."

"Get a clue, Bill. I'm not the enemy."

"I am older and stronger. You are no match for me."

"This is not just about your relationship, you infatuated tween. There's a bigger picture."

"Not for me." Pam sped in front of Bill and sprayed his face with a liquid. The vampire screamed in pain.

"Colloidal silver, in stock and overpriced at your neighborhood health food store." A few minutes into their fight, one of Eric's humans had released Sookie from her prison. Bill had gained control of his fight with Pam and chained her up with silver.

"Why did Eric throw me down there? Answer me or I'll spray you!" Sookie threatened.

"You were supposed to be a gift for Edgington. Now we're all gonna die because of one freaky little human."

"Good." Bill and Sookie then left. Meanwhile, Russell was at a museum, looking at a painting and carrying Talbot in a crystal jar. Eric approached him from behind.

"Talbot adores this one. Adored. I'm having trouble switching tenses. You understand. Why did you do it? Talbot never harmed you."

"You loved him more than anyone. So he had to die."

"I'm about to put an end to your insignificant existence. This is not the time to be obscure."

"A thousand years ago, you brought your wolves among the Vikings to butcher a human woman. My woman. Apparently, you wanted her necklace for your vast collection of meaningless shit."

"My, my! Talk about ironic. Well, that is a kick in the pants."

"There are consequences, even for Russell Edgington."

"Life is absurd. Still, I'm excited to destroy you."

"We're even."

"Don't beg for mercy. It's such a bore."

"I couldn't help but notice your expanding ambitions. You're after the whole world now, aren't you? Well, I can help you get it."

"Eric, you are nothing more than a lump of muscle with a blood grudge. You got lucky. You couldn't possibly comprehend what I'm after. We should begin."

"I can offer you the sun."

"Oh, daywalking? Oh, the old myth. That was around when I was turned. You're pathetic."

"It's not a myth, Russell. There have been recent advances and it's been done."

"Go on."

"I will show you how to do it. Now, tell me you don't want it."

"I never said I didn't want it. It's the ultimate vampire dream, isn't it? No one could stand against me."

"You would be invulnerable. And if I'm wrong...kill me tomorrow."

"Clever. To tempt me." Eric's phone then rang.

"Not a good time, Pam," Eric answered.

"No shit. Bill and Sookie escaped." Eric sighed.

"We should go." A few minutes later, Bill was driving Sookie's car toward Bon Temps. Eric and Russell appeared in the middle of the road. The car screeched to a stop. After transporting them back to Fangtasia, Russell yanked Sookie out of the car.

"Everything as far as your deficient human eye can see will be mine," said Russell.

"Pride goeth before a fall," Sookie replied.

"Hit me," Eric murmured to Bill. "Hit me." Bill hit him and they began to fight. As they battled, Russell and Sookie entered Fangtasia. "I have a plan."

"Will it save her?" After explaining his plan, Bill and Eric walked into the bar. Eric had tied Bill to a post while Sookie sat in front of Russell.

"Fairies? You seriously expect me to believe she's fairy? A species extinct for millennia? If they ever existed at all. Do you think I wouldn't notice if there were fairies bouncing around in the world?" Russell asked Eric.

"I never said Sookie was full fairy. She's a human-fairy hybrid, which helps save her from detection. She may well be the last of her kind, your only chance to walk in the sun."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Drink her blood. You'll see."

"Now, that's just nuts. Nothing in my blood is a supernatural sunscreen for y'all. Why would you even think that?" Sookie asked.

"Sookie, you're wrong. What Eric says is true," said Bill.

"No!"

"I never told you."

"Bill's experienced it for himself," Eric added.

"Oh, well, that's reassuring. A testimonial from the mendacious Mr. Compton," Russell scoffed.

"I can't force you to believe it. You'll have to see for yourself," Bill replied.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sookie asked Bill.

"We've tried fighting him. We'll never win. If he develops a taste for your blood, he may let you live."

"Bill, please."

"So?" Eric asked.

"I'm intrigued," Russell replied.

"Excellent."

"On one condition."

"Whatever you like."

"You go first."

"I'd love to." As Russell talked to Sookie, Pam pulled Eric aside.

"Don't do it. What if it doesn't work," Pam warned.

"Oh, it'll work." Pam began to cry. "Oh come now. What's this?"

"Nothing," she whimpered. "The bleeds."

"You know I love you more when you're cold and heartless." He kissed Pam's forehead before joining everyone else. "Shall we?"

"Let's," Russell replied.

"One caveat, gentlemen. If you drain her completely, that's the last fairy blood you'll ever drink," said Bill.

"Good point!" Eric smirked.

"Onward to adventure!" Russell laughed.

"If this is you trying to help me, thanks for nothing," Sookie spat at Bill before Russell bit Sookie's wrist and Eric took her neck. After getting his fill, Eric opened the door and walked outside into the sun. He was fine and was stunned at being able to walk during the daylight. Russell watched from the security camera.

"It's fairies. Fucking fairies. Who knew? My hands are shaking. I feel like a little child. Thousands of years of night. You can't know."

"What are you waiting for?" Bill asked. Russell walked outside and was overjoyed.

"Oh! It's glorious. It's sublime." He turned to Eric and saw that his face was blistering. Eric handcuffed his arm to Russell with silver manacles. "Ah! Silver. You traitor. Fucking madman!" The two fell to their knees and began to burn.

"Be brave. We'll die together."

"Fucking silver. That bitch deserved it, you know."

"Just as you deserve this."

"All I wanted was a couple of goats for my wolves."

"You slaughtered my wife for a couple of goats?"

"She got what was coming to her." Sookie, having woken up from the blood loss, watched what was going on outside and was furious.

"You idiot," Sookie cursed as she opened the door and went out into the sunlight. "Eric, this is just stupid."

"Go away."

"I won't let you do this."

"Shut up, Russell!" Sookie growled.

"I will not surrender to the true death. I will find a way to come back and kill you and your Viking and your precious Bill Compton and their progeny and anyone you ever cared about, and all because you didn't free me!" Sookie then broke the manacles with her fae powers. "Well, it's about fucking time. Now drag me the fuck inside." Sookie then kicked him.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Sookie then helped Eric into the bar.

"Get this damn thing off of me." Sookie unlocked the manacles with a key Pam had given her. "Where's Russell?"

"Outside."

"We have to bring him in."

"Are you insane? Why?" Bill asked.

"Godric appeared to me when I was unconscious and asked me to spare Russell."

"You are insane," Bill muttered.

"You want me to go get the guy who wants to kill us all and bring him inside? Really?" Sookie asked.

"Eric, do the world a favor and let that little fuck fry," said Pam.

"Fine. I'll go out there myself."

"Oh, for the love of God." Sookie walked outside the bar and pulled Russell inside.

"Thank you, dear," Russell said.

"Be quiet," Sookie spat as she tied him to a pole.

"You're a fool not to kill him," said Bill.

"Killing him won't solve anything," Eric replied.

"No, but it would keep him from killing us," Sookie rebutted.

"Oh, he won't be doing any more killing."

"Eric, who the fuck are you right now? He killed your wife. Rip off his fucking head," Pam yelled.

"Do not listen to them. I shall reward you handsomely," said Russell as he spat out a fang.

"Well, that's humiliating. We need to go to ground. Sookie, keep on eye on Crispy there. Do not stake him." The next night, Eric came out of the back room.

"I've called a friend of mine. He should be here any minute now to take care of this vermin," Eric said to Sookie as a young man entered through the door. "Hello, Alcide. Your truck out front?"

"Yup."

"Bill, let's go. Got a lot to do. Pam, watch over the fairy."

"Feel safer protecting myself, since I now know I'm basically vampire crack. By the way, I rescind the invitation to my house for all vampires present. So don't even think about following me home."

"Get up," Eric demanded to Russell

"I do not take orders from anybody."

"Eric, do not bring that thing back inside this bar," Pam said before Eric left.

Later at an empty lot, Alcide was talking to Eric.

"We're done now, right? My dad's out of debt. You leave him and my family alone." Eric nodded and Alcide left.

"Just kill me, Viking. Take your fucking revenge," Russell spat as concrete was poured over his body.

"That was the original plan. Then I was thinking, how do I know beyond the shadow of a doubt that you won't find some sort of peace afterwards? I can't bear the thought of you finding any redemption."

"Wrapped in silver, encased in concrete. You won't be going anywhere for at least a hundred years," Bill added.

"A hundred years, that's nothing to me. That's a nap."

"That's a hundred years with no escape from your grief. No escape from knowing I took what you love most and you will never get it back."

"A hundred years during which you will go mad. Madder even than you are now. And you are as mad as a fucking hatter," Bill muttered.

"A hundred years for me to plan exactly how I'm gonna kill you both!" Russell yelled.

"Have fun," Eric smirked as he poured more concrete over Russell.

"You make me bleed, my child. So much hatred," said Godric's ghost.

"This is who I am, Godric. This is what you made!"

"Do you not see that he is the one who is mad? Speaking to phantoms?" Russell asked.

"All I can see is how utterly powerless you are knowing that you're about to be buried alive. And honestly, it's a thing of great beauty," Bill smirked.

"You will regret this."

"Maybe. But right now, it feels fucking good," said Eric.

"When fate presents one with such a grand opportunity, what else is one to do?" Bill said as he pushed Eric into another hole and poured concrete on him. Having stolen his phone, he made a phone call and imitated Eric's voice. "It's Northman. I want you to find my progeny, Pam, and kill her. Now."

That evening, Bill approached Sookie who was sitting on the swing of her house.

"We must talk," he said.

"Come in."

"Russell is gone."

"Thank God for small favors."

"Eric as well."

"What?"

"I ended him."

"Why?"

"He tasted you. He knew what you are. Even if we are to go our separate ways, I will make sure that you are safe."

"But Eric would never..."

"Sookie, most vampires are not like me. Even if holding themselves back occurred to them, they would probably not be able to. I'm not taking any chances. I intend to bring the true death to all that have tasted you and know what you are."

"Russell, Eric..."

"Pam, the queen, and any who discover it in the future. I will do anything to keep you safe, even if it means me not being a part of your life. This I swear to you. I have never loved, nor will I ever love, as I have loved you."

"Did you tell her you were originally sent by the Queen of Louisiana to procure her because of what she might be?" said Eric, appearing on Sookie's porch covered in concrete.

"What?" Sookie asked.

"I did not know why she wanted you. As I grew to know you, I purposely kept you from her," Bill admitted.

"Were you ever gonna tell me?"

"I hoped to someday. I swear it."

"What about you letting two psychos beat her within an inch of her life so you could feed her your blood the night you met? Think she'll forgive you for that?" Eric smirked.

"Oh, my God. Is it true?"

"Yes."

"He tried to silence me tonight so you would never know. He doesn't wanna protect you. He only wants to protect himself."

"Get out of my house. Don't ever come here. Don't ever call me. Don't ever talk to me. Ever. You manipulated me into falling in love with you!"

"It is who you are, Sookie, not what you are, that I love, and will love always, until I meet the true death."

"Love! You don't even get to use that word. I rescind my invitation."

"No!" Bill yelled as he was thrown out of the house by an invisible force.

"I want my phone back, Bill," said Eric.

"You too. Get the fuck off my porch and out of my life!" Sookie yelled.

"For the record, I would never have given you to Russell. I'm sorry to see you suffer like this, but I thought you had the right to know." Eric then walked away and when he returned to Fangtasia, found Pam walking out of the employee shower.

"I'm never going to get all of this cement out of my hair," Pam sighed. "Reuben tried to kill me by the way. I took him out."

"Oh, great. On top of everything, we're out an assassin."

"I have zero patience with that shit." He shook his head.

The following night, Nora was walking through the halls of the Authority when the receptionist at the front desk walked up to her.

"Chancellor Gainsborough!"

"Yes?" Nora asked, turning to the vampire.

"This package came for you."

"Thank you." The receptionist stood there. "You're dismissed."

"Oh, right," she replied slightly embarrassed.

On her way to her quarters, Nora ripped off the seal on the envelope and pulled out her old necklace. She smiled and placed it in her jewelry box.

"Thank you, Eric."


	6. Immigrant Song

One year had passed since Russell's internment into the ground. Nora was in a car with her bodyguard, Hayes, on her way to Bon Temps. Eric and the newly appointed King Bill of Louisiana just had to draw attention to themselves. The Festival of Tolerance, arranged in order to quell anti-vampire hate, had been ruined with a witch controlling vampires, including Eric, and began a massacre. Thankfully, Eric had been able to snap out of it and killed the witch when he saw a vision of Nora. At least, that's what his blood said. Nora tapped her finger against the armrest in the car. Hopefully, her plan would work.

"Miss Flanagan, we've been expecting you," said Bill when Nan appeared with her Authority guard at his home.

"Hi, Nan and gay stormtroopers," Eric added.

"Perfect. Two birds, one stone."

"The Marnie situation has been resolved if that makes any difference," said Bill.

"Ding dong, the witch is dead. Yipee. I wish for one fucking night you can experience the litany of bullshit I've had to deal with. Then you'd have some idea of how little I give a fuck about your small town witch infestation or your backwoods kingdom for that matter."

"For some who cares that little, you seem awfully pissed off," said Bill.

"Do I, Bill? Maybe that's because I quit my fucking job!"

"You quit the AVL?" Eric asked.

"And the Authority."

"No one quits the Authority," said Bill.

"Quit, fired. Same difference."

"We assumed our heads were on the chopping block."

"Oh, they are. Dealing the true death to the two of you was my last order, but then I realized I would be next. I have been alive for 816 years. I refuse to be retired like a fat first wife!"

"Let me sure I've got this straight. You're mutinying against the American Vampire League and the Authority," said Eric.

"And you expect us to join you."

"We won't be alone. There are factions inside the regime who have never been completely on board with the current agenda. Sheriff Northman knows what I'm talking about."

"What's in it for us?"

"Surviving the night." Eric decapitated the guards. "You fucking…" Bill then staked her.

"What a bitch," Eric muttered.

"Jessica, it's Bill. I've been caught on business for awhile," said Bill on Jessica's answering machine while Eric cleaned up the king's office at super speed. "Nothing to worry about. Hopefully it won't take more than a week or two. Needless to say, whilst I'm gone my palace is your palace. Within reason of course."

"How about wrapping it up? I could use a hand here." After finishing the cleanup, Bill and Eric walked outside, but another Authority squad captured them and put them in the trunk of a car.

"Do you think they might just be bringing us in for questioning? Or wouldn't we be dead by now?" Bill asked.

"Have you ever heard of a vampire being hauled in by the Authority and then living to tell the tale?"

"Can you get that umbrella?"

"Got it." They knocked a hole into the gas tank and then lit a match. The car exploded and they jumped out of the trunk. "Let's go."

"Who wants to die first?" asked an Authority guard. Suddenly, he exploded, having been staked by an umbrella.

"You, Hayes. You die first," said Nora.

"Nora," Eric whispered, surprised. He pulled her into him for a passionate kiss.

"Friend of yours?" Bill asked. Eric's lips left Nora's and she nuzzled his neck, sighing at his familiar scent. Home.

"My wife. Actually." He cupped Nora's face again and she smiled before he kissed her. Bill sighed. A few minutes later, the three of them had escaped to the docks.

"So you're Eric's wife. I thought Russell killed you," said Bill.

"He did. When I was human. Godric saved me. Turned me into a vampire and then turned Eric. The Guardian wanted Nan followed to make sure she carried out his orders. I saw an opportunity to save Eric so I took it."

"So nobody in the Authority knows about your relationship."

"And they never will. It's too dangerous."

"As a Chancellor of the Authority, you're taking a huge risk. Why would you…"

"Because I'd do anything for Eric," Nora interrupted Bill.

"And I would do anything for you," Eric replied.

"Protecting the world from necromancers and rewarding you with the true death speaks volumes of how out of step the Authority's current agenda is. I'm not alone in this belief."

"Factions within the Authority," said Bill.

"Uh-huh. I had arranged for our car to be conveniently ambushed when we hit 310. Our attackers were going to take out my driver then. Unfortunately, the stunt you pulled in the truck came 12 miles too soon."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It was badass."

"So what do we do now?" Eric asked.

"We go to ground for the day and make new arrangements for tomorrow night. Lilith willing, we'll be safe."

"It's rusty, but tight," said Bill, looking in a shipping container.

"Get inside. I have to call New Orleans and lie my ass off. I strongly recommend holding still." She dialed a number on her phone. "Guardian please. It's Chancellor Gainsborough."

"I knew you had friends in high places, but a Chancellor of the Authority? Who else knows about this?" Bill whispered to Eric.

"No one. Not even Pam."

"We had a hiccup, sir. No. The King and his sheriff are gone, but unfortunately, I lost Hayes in the process. Yes. It's a fair trade-off. I agree. Clean up took a little bit longer than I expected so I'm going to have to go to ground for the day. You're welcome, Guardian." She ended the call.

"You always were an amazing liar," said Eric.

"Even the best of lies can be ended. I hope both of you know that after tonight you're going to be saying goodbye to the life you've known forever. If you come back, if you ever return, it will be the True death of me."

"I would never let that happen to you." Eric kissed her.

"Let's get some rest." They closed the doors on the container.

The next night, Nora and Eric moaned as Bill stood outside, waiting for them to finish their escapades. Nora pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

"Jag kommer att sakna dig. _(I'll miss you.)_," Eric growled in between kisses.

"Jag kommer att sakna dig också. Jag kommer till dig så snart jag kan._ (I'll miss you too. I'll come to you as soon as I can.)_," Nora panted in between thrusts.

"Might want to keep the noise down in there. New Orleans is only sixty miles away," said Bill from outside. Nora laughed.

"Tänk om han har rätt? Tror du att de kan höra oss?_ (What if he's right? Do you think they can hear us?)_" Eric asked. He kissed her neck and Nora laughed. Suddenly, Eric's phone rang.

"What is that?" Nora asked, pulling Eric's head back by his hair.

"Uh…that's my phone."

"You've still got your phone?" She hit him and he kissed her. "How could you be so stupid!"

"My phone is untraceable, Nora!" Eric yelled as he zipped his pants and walked outside to take the call.

"Oh."

"Alcide, my faithful friend. How are you? What? Thanks for letting me know."

"Eric, what is it?" Bill asked. But before he could answer, Authority guards surrounded them.

"In the name of the one true vampire Authority whose wisdom and justice all is made manifest by God, do not fucking move!"

An hour later, the three vampires were taken to the Authority's headquarters in New Orleans. A brunette vampire greeted them: Chancellor Salome Agrippa.

"Salome, listen to me. They're more valuable to us alive. I never had any intention of betraying you," said Nora.

"Fairy tales are for children. Mr. Compton, welcome."

"And you are?"

"Mr. Northman, you're taller than I had expected."

"I get that a lot."

"Life is full of surprises. Isn't it?"

"Do you honestly think I would jeopardize my entire career to harbor to fugitives?" Nora asked. Salome slapped her. Eric glared at Salome. Oh, how he would love to tear her apart for laying a hand on his Nora.

"We'll talk later. Many times I'm sure." They passed through security into the elevator and were placed into Holding.

"So, any ideas?" Eric asked.

"Not really," Bill replied.

"Shh!" Nora chastised. She knew the Authority was probably listening.

"A little different on this side of the bars, isn't it, Nora?" asked a fellow inmate.

"Friend of yours?" Eric asked.

"Nigel Beckford," Nora replied. "He was a nurse practitioner in Mass Gen's maternity ward. Instead of delivering babies, he kept eating them."

"Newborns. So succulent."

"Mr. Compton, Mr. Northman, welcome to New Orleans. Of course, we all wish it were under better circumstances. Tell me, Mr. Compton. Why did you and Mr. Northman make contact with Chancellor Gainsborough?" asked Chancellor Dieter Braun over the intercom.

"She was my prisoner," said Bill. "She's done absolutely nothing that would in any way compromise her position or loyalty. I urge you to release Chancellor Gainsborough and Sheriff Northman. They were following my orders. They deserve mercy."

"A noble gesture, Mr. Compton, but a lie we both know." Suddenly, the lights went out.

"Oh you just fucked us!" Nigel yelled.

"Get down! UV!" Nora yelled as UV lights were turned on. They all screamed in pain as they burned. Later, Bill was brought into an interrogation room.

"Mr. Compton, I'm Dieter Braun. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I bet you say that to all the prisoners."

"I'm sorry about the ultraviolet lights, but we find it speeds the interrogation process. Now, full disclosure. Your IV contains a solution of electrolytically refined silver and I'm afraid that's as severe as it gets. I have a problem, Mr. Compton. Nora is a Chancellor of the Authority. For her to conspire to allow you and Mr. Northman to escape…that's treason, punishable by the true death. I need to know why she did it."

"Have you asked her?"

"We are speaking with her yes and Mr. Northman, but I would like to hear what you have to say. Do you know what this is?" Dieter asked, showing him a book.

"The Vampire Bible. It states that before God created Adam and Eve, he created Lilith who like God was vampire."

"Exactly. We were created in God's image. Not humans. Now do you recall what our Bible tells us of humans?"

"If memory serves, it speaks of Adam and Eve's true purpose."

"And their flesh shall nourish yours, their blood shall flow within you, for as the beetle nourishes the lark, so shall human nourish vampire. Powerful stuff indeed. Do you believe it?"

"What?"

"In the literal interpretation of our sacred text? That humans are nothing but food."

"I do not."

"Now this is where things get a bit tricky. There are fundamentalists who do believe that. We believe your friend, Nora, is one of them."

"I have known vampires who thought like that, yes, but I can assure you that is not my philosophy."

"The Guardian has struggled to make co-existence with humans a lasting reality, but not to sound paranoid, there are forces aligned against us and I'm wondering if they might include you. Do you believe in the literal interpretation of our sacred text?"

"I do not."

"Have you consulted with those who do?"

"I have not." Dieter activated the machine and it pushed silver into Bill's veins. He screamed in pain.

"Are you sure?"

Meanwhile, Salome was interrogating Eric.

"Being a vampire is wonderful, is it not?" she asked.

"Generally, yes. Right now? Not so much."

"If you give me your full cooperation, not only will we not being needing the silver, but you'll walk out of here a free man. Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for your accomplice. Nora. Her betrayal is unforgivable. She met the true death." Eric's face hardened. "I know this must pain you. I'm sorry, but you must understand that noncooperation will not be tolerated. Now was it you or Mr. Compton who murdered Nan Flanagan?"

"Nan Flanagan is dead?" She activated the silver machine. Later, Eric and Bill were taken to the Authority's Inner Sanctum. The entire council had been gathered. Eric noticed Nora was there, alive, but restrained by two guards.

"Mr. Compton, Mr. Northman, to meet under these circumstances is a shame, one of several disappointments, when you think you know somebody, when you consider them an ally for centuries and when they betray you they won't even tell you why. No matter how persuasive you can be," said the Guardian, Roman Zimojic. He stroked Nora's face. The guards took her away.

"No, no!" she yelled. Eric wanted to go after her. "Guardian, no! I'm innocent!"

"Don't," Bill whispered.

"I'm in a real pickle here, boys. According to Nan Flanagan, you are, what'd she like to call you, guys…fuck up one and fuck up two…you have made egregious errors. Humans dead at the Festival of Tolerance in full view of the media with our official spokesperson in attendance. Keeping that quiet wasn't cheap. Now, Nan was no prize either. Still she was Authority and that, boys, is the point. We are the Authority. I am the Authority. Are you now or have you ever been a member of the Sanguinista movement?"

"I don't even know what it is," said Bill.

"Mr. Northman?"

"I'm trying to stay away from politics as much as possible."

"Are you?"

"And religion."

"Just in it for yourself? Think the whole concept of the common good is hopelessly naïve? Chancellors."

"Well, it chaps my ass to say this, but when you've got lame horses, you put them down. The mainstreaming agenda is just too important. It cannot fail. true death for these fellas," said Chancellor Rosalyn Harris.

"They destroyed a very real threat to all vampires. If there is no documentation of humans being killed by vampires, we are infinitely better served by letting them live," said Chancellor Kibwe Akinjide.

"They killed an Authority member!" Chancellor Alexander Drew spat.

"She was on her way out," Kibwe replied.

"As you can see this Council has had heated debate over what to do with you two sons of guns," said Roman. "Every vampire on this council has committed our careers and lives, our destinies to mainstreaming. Coexistence with humans is not an option. It is a necessity. It is merciful. It is just. It is final. Not to mention that they outnumber us a thousand to one. Any threat to mainstreaming is a threat to us. Fundamentalism is a dead end and I won't fucking have it! Not out there and most certainly not in here. Do you have anything to say before I pronounce sentence?"

"I offer you an exchange. Our lives in return for Russell Edgington," said Bill.

"Russell Edgington is dead. Nan Flanagan assured me of it, she assured the world of it on camera."

"Sheriff Northman and I consigned him to the ground, but we did not kill him. Tragic mistake."

"Because he's now broken free," Eric added.

"That sounds like a lie to me," said Roman.

"But it is the truth. Whether we live or die you will find out soon enough."

"They have every reason to lie, but I must say I'm intrigued," said Salome.

"Russell wants nothing more than anarchy. If you would like your entire mainstreaming agenda and your administration to be completely obliterated, then by all means ignore me," said Bill.

"The only thing Russell wants more is to see us dead," Eric added.

"Why?" Salome asked.

"He pissed me off. Then I pissed him off. You know how these things go."

"No, I don't. Why would you keep Russell Edgington alive?" Roman asked.

"After everything he'd done, we felt the true death was too good for him," said Bill.

"We wanted him to suffer," Eric added.

"You want? You disobeyed the Authority to satisfy your feelings? I feel like staking you so fucking much right now! Unfortunately, unlike the two of you, I understand there are a great many things more important than my personal desires."

"Guardian, I promise you. Now that Russell is free he will stop at nothing to find us. And when he does, you will be there to put an end to him as we should have. I offer this to you as a final gesture of solidarity. I, like you, believe that mainstreaming is possible and essential, but Russell must be stopped. I fully expect to meet the true death either way," said Bill.

"Chancellors, dismissed. Not you, Salome. Stay," said Roman. Once the other Chancellors left, Roman continued, "These Sanguinistas have turned Russell Edgington into some kind of hero for ripping out a man's spine on TV. He's become the poster boy for the anti-mainstream movement. Do you know the one thing more dangerous than a martyr? A 3,000 year old vampire who hasn't fed in over a year. Suffering does not kill the appetite for power. It exacerbates it. I've dedicated my Guardianship to the mainstreaming movement and I will not see it go down the shitter just because of one ancient pissed off psychopath. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Absolutely, Guardian," said Eric.

"We'll bring him in or die trying."


	7. Devour

"You killed Hayes, conspired with known Sanguinstas, aiding in Compton's and Northman's escape. As we say in Texas, honey, if you find yourself in a hole, the first thing you do is stop digging," Rosalyn interrogated Nora, pumping her with silver.

"Shut the fuck up, you bloody cunt!" Rosalyn activated the silver and Nora screamed.

"Here's my theory. I think you did it all for love. So which one is it? The Sheriff or the King? Both? That'd be a sandwich I'd take a bite out of anytime. Since their lives apparently mean nothing to you, we'll just go ahead and activate their istakes." Nora glared at her.

"Wait. Yes, I believe vampires are made in God's image. I believe mainstreaming is an abomination and I believe Lilith will rise from the blood and rip your blasphemous fucking heads off and dance in your muck!"

"Good girl. Now doesn't that make you feel better?" Rosalyn pumped more silver in her and smiled at Nora's screams.

After making a deal with Roman, Bill and Eric were released to find Russell. They first stopped to speak with Pam at Fangtasia. To Eric's surprise, Pam had turned Tara, but his first priority was Russell.

"Stop fucking lying!" Eric yelled, grabbing Pam by the throat.

"I'm not lying. I swear. I don't know where Russell is." He released her. "What's happened to you? A century together and never once have I ever done anything to hurt you, to hurt us. How could you think I'd go and dig up Russell Edgington? You're my maker, Eric, and I would die for you gladly a thousand times over before I'd ever betray you. You know I would."

"Then you'd be a fool. I trust no one. You shouldn't either."

"If I mean so little to you, then why keep me around? If you can't trust me more than Bill Compton or a werewolf for Christ's sake, then release me and get it over with! Just say the words. As your Maker, I release you. Say it and we're done. Say it!" Eric walked away into his office where Bill was waiting.

"Not Pam."

"You're certain?"

"She knows nothing. What did Tara say?"

"Nothing to suggest she knows anything. Are you sure there's no one else you told? Not even your wife?"

"Nora would never betray me."

"Russell is a greater martyr to the opposition. If Nora was planning a coup, he'd be useful."

"If Nora was planning a coup, I would have known about it. And I still wouldn't have given her Russell. I'm not suicidal. Are you sure you didn't tell anyone? Jessica?"

"If I had, I would have gone to her first. We need to go to ground. Tomorrow we'll cast the net wider. There's a leak somewhere."

The next evening, Eric met with Pam.

"Where's Bill?" she asked.

"He had an errand. Sit. We shouldn't fool ourselves. Searching for Russell Edgington is a suicide mission. Even if Bill and I get him, we'll still be facing a treason charge."

"I thought you had friends in the Authority."

"She can't help me anymore. Either Russell will have our heads or the Authority will. There is no other option. The end may come soon and I cannot have you there."

"Eric, I want to."

"No. What you said in anger…you were right. I have to release you and it's not because I don't trust you or I don't care. It's because you are my only progeny. My one legacy. I need you to live when I'm gone."

"If that is your wish, I understand. I accept. Do it."

"Pamela. I renounce the ties of our blood and my dominion over you as my progeny. As your Maker...I release you." She felt the bond snap and cried. "You are my child as I was the child of Godric. You were born into greatness. And you're a Maker now...our blood will thrive. You understand?" She nodded and he kissed her forehead.

At the Authority, Roman and Salome were interrogating Nora.

"The righteous do suffer," said Salome.

"I am not Job. I accept my fate."

"Do you accept the true death that will come of your treason?" Roman asked.

"So be it."

"Nora, I will not accept it. I've loved you as my own blood for centuries," said Salome. "And I won't see you martyred for the sake of others. Who else is with you? Who is gathering the extremists?"

"Who else? I don't see you much as a leader," said Roman. Nora laughed.

"Fuck off! You have seared and sliced every inch of my body. There's nothing left to say."

"If you care nothing of your own life, what about Compton and Northman?"

"Kill them. What do I care? They're going to die anyway."

"Let's do it now then," Roman said as he pulled out his phone. "I love this thing. Especially this app. Say the word and I'll trigger the istakes."

"If I tell you, how can I be assured of their safety?" Salome bit her wrist and formed a cross on her chest.

"I swear upon the blood of Lilith. Give us the name of the infidel and Northman and Compton will be spared. This is my most solemn vow as a believer." She then formed the cross on Nora's chest. "Tell me." Nora fell into Salome's chest, crying. Later, a meeting was held with all the Chancellors.

"Guardian this is not necessary," said Dieter.

"If one Chancellor can be strayed from the path, then why not two?" Suddenly, guards came in after searching all of the chancellors' quarters. They gave Roman a laptop and a note. "It is as Nora said. There is another traitor. Treachery, sedition under this roof. Chancellor Drew can you explain why this is in your possession?" He played a video of Drew killing a human.

"Who here hasn't fed on a human?"

"There are some of us who do, but we don't tape it, let alone send it out to Damascus, St. Petersburg, to known enemies of the Authority with the encrypted message: sympathy and solidarity."

"I can explain. I was infiltrating them. Gaining their trust." The Guardian then staked him.

"Let your constituents know that there will be no more opposition, no more resistance to our just cause. You will fall in line. Am I understood? Bless the blood."

At the area where Russell had been buried, Eric and Bill had asked Sookie to read a man's mind. This man was the only one who was there when Russell was released from his concrete prison.

"Somebody's coming up to him. It's blurry. I can't make it out. It's a woman. She's digging Russell up with her hands. She has a necklace. A pendant like a spider or a bat."

"A female member of the Authority," Bill sighed. "Did you tell Nora that we buried Russell alive?"

"No."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

"You said you and Nora share everything."

"Not that."

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut and now she's using Russell against us."

"That's absurd. Nora risked her life to free me. And you too." As Alcide drove Eric, Bill, and Sookie to Russell's location, an abandoned hospital, Eric and Bill discussed their predicament.

"What if Nora orchestrated this whole thing?" Bill asked. "She pretended to save us so she could us to Russell?"

"And why would she do that?"

"Russell could be a powerful ally to her cause. Though he'd never agree to do it for free. But if she were to serve the two of us up to him, then she'd be in a position to negotiate with him."

"Yeah, well, that's not what she did. She tried to get us out of the country."

"That's what she _said_ she was doing."

"Russell's wolves killed her. She would be the first person to want to drive a stake through his heart. I can't believe we're having this conversation it's so idiotic. You're just being paranoid."

"Then why is she still alive?"

"I don't know, Bill."

"She's a traitor and a liar just like her husband."

"Take that back!" he growled. Bill's phone rang. He received a text that they had until dawn to capture Russell.

"We don't have much time." They left the van and walked into the hospital. They searched one of the rooms and found Russell.

"Took you long enough. What infernal racket you people have been making," said Russell.

"Hello, old friend. Do you remember me? We came to finish what we started," said Eric.

"As my great love Talbot used to say while we were buck hunting, give it your best shot."

"He dies, we die most certainly, but if we take him back alive, maybe we don't have to die," said Bill.

"Not likely."

"But not impossible. Maybe you're ready to die, maybe you're just bored after a thousand years, but you do not get to make that decision for me." Suddenly, Authority guards arrived led by Kibwe.

"Freeze! We will take over."

"You better hope you're not around when I am fully restored and oh I will be Authority. Who gave you the authority?" Russell asked as the Authority took him into custody. "What, Lilith! Idiots! You're no better than humans with your absurd, magical thinking. There is no Lilith." Kibwe punched him.

"That is blasphemy."

"You're fucking worse than humans. You may as well be praying to leprechauns or unicorns or the motherfucking Kardashians." He waved to the guards and Russell was placed inside a van. "No one thought you two would actually be able to deliver Russell Edgington. The Guardian will be extremely pleased."

"Pleased enough to not execute us?" Eric asked.

"Only Lilith knows that."

"As She knows all," said Bill as they entered an empty van to be taken back to the Authority.

"Enough with this religious bullshit. Lilith can fuckin' blow me. And why are you so suddenly into it?" Eric asked.

"I'm just covering my ass." When they returned to the Authority, they were met by the Chancellors who were drinking in celebration.

"Hail the conquering heroes. Roman's very impressed. Please. Your istakes have been deactivated," said Salome.

"I still can't believe you snagged that little psychopath…alive," said Rosalyn.

"Would it be possible for me to speak with Chancellor Gainesborough?" Eric asked Salome.

"Chancellor Gainesborough has revealed her true Sanguinst leanings while you were gone. Anyway, I should go back to interrogating Mr. Edgington."

"Be careful. He's the strongest vampire I've ever met. Thank you."

"It was our duty," said Bill.

"Boy scout," Eric muttered.

"Delinquent," Bill shot back.

"My boys, my boys. From now on known as the boys who took down Russell Edgington. Well done," said Roman, entering with a jug of blood.

"Roman, that looks like a special bottle of blood."

"Yes, it is, Rosalyn. 18th century Austrian hemophiliac. Not that I know a lot about these antique bloods. Nora was always the expert. All I know was that it cost a fucking fuckload of money. Sit. Cheers."

"In all fairness, Guardian, we didn't really do anything, but lead you to Russell," said Eric.

"No. You did exactly as I wanted. Now I know you're with me. You do believe in coexistence with humans?"

"Wholeheartedly," said Bill.

"I have felt protective of some humans in the past," Eric replied.

"Yeah, but you do believe that the Sanguinista vision is blasphemy?"

"I was never very religious, but as long as the affairs of humans do not personally affect me, I do remain a pacifist." Roman laughed.

"And you are just too cool to admit you believe in something other than yourself."

"I should continue interrogating our prisoner," said Salome.

"Don't bother. We're going to execute him. We're at war. Just because we caught one very visible enemy does not mean the war is over."

"Guardian, he could prove useful."

"Why would we believe anything he says? Not to mention, he's batshit crazy."

"Yes, Guardian."

"In fact, I want to execute him tonight. Has he been silvered?"

"Less than hour ago."

"Give him another dosage and slap an istake on him. I don't want to get dirty."

"Guardian, I request permission to visit Chancellor Gainesborough in her cell," said Eric.

"Why?"

"She…she's my wife."

"You will be at the execution?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

A few minutes later, Eric visited Nora who was praying.

"I swear fealty to the Blood and the Progenitor. The First, the Last, the Eternal. Father and Mother, protect me as I protect you from this day until the hour of the true death. They're executing him tonight."

"So now you acknowledge my presence," said Eric.

"It's happening. It's finally happening after all this time," Nora laughed.

"Nora?"

"God's plan made manifest by Her. Oh thank you, Lilith. Thank you, she who transcends death."

"Nora, did you know where Russell was? Did you release him?"

"No. It's a miracle. It's all part of their plan. She's right. She's been right all along."

Meanwhile, all the chancellors and Bill were present for Russell's execution.

"I wanna gorge on human blood not because some fucking bible tells me to, but because I like it. It's fun. It makes my dick hard," said Russell.

"Are you done?" Roman asked.

"You were a pompous, self-righteous prick in the fucking Renaissance and you still are today. This is all about your ego."

"This is about order! Instead of chaos! This is about mercy instead of sadism. This is about balance. This is about peace." He pressed a button to activate the istake, but it failed to initialize. Russell grabbed Roman and just as Eric flashed in, Russell staked the Guardian.

"Peace is for pussies."

"Level 1 protocols!" yelled Dieter.

"You and me together at last," said Russell as he grabbed Eric. The lights then went out and the Authority's police force came into the room and captured Russell.

"Prisoner's secure." The lights then came back on.

"Eric? Eric?" Bill called.

"The view from up here is spectacular," said Eric, pinned to the top of a column. Later, Eric and Bill were talking in their cell.

"Whoever it was used us, Eric. They used us to deliver Roman's killer right to him," said Bill.

"Nora. She must have broken Russell out."

"You swore you never told her."

"I didn't. I was with her while you attended Russell's execution. She knew what was coming."

"I don't care how fucking old Russell Edgington is. Pure silver coursing through a vampire's veins is still pure silver coursing through his veins. We both saw how fast he got on top of Roman."

"And on me. There wasn't any silver."

"And Nora was locked up the whole time. She must have had an accomplice. At least one."

"King Compton, Sheriff Northman, Chancellor Agrippa would like a word with you in her chambers," said a guard. The two were escorted to a large room.

"Gentlemen," said Salome.

"Chancellor Agrippa."

"Come in."

"Eric," said Nora.

"Go fuck yourself, Nora." Russell then appeared. Eric and Bill's fangs descended.

"Relax. I just wanted to make an entrance."

"Russell, enough before I bloody stake you," Nora rolled her eyes.

"Put your fangs away. We're all friends here," said Salome.

"Like fuck we are," Bill replied.

"Oh, I think we can be. I changed my tune. You killed my Talbot, but I forgive you. Now you go," said Russell.

"Nora, how can you stand there. He killed you."

"Bygones. It's olive branch time," said Russell.

"Why should we believe you when no longer than an hour ago you staked Roman?" Bill asked.

"Tell me, Northman, when you hanging on one of those columns, did you ever stop to wonder why I didn't kill you when I could have so easily?"

"I'm still wondering actually."

"It's because I've been born again. Made again. In my new maker's image."

"Your new maker. Of course."

"Eric, don't…"

"Don't you dare speak to me!" Eric yelled at Nora. "You rescuing us from the Authority, getting caught, everything was a fucking lie!"

"Yes, I knew about Russell, but that's why I tried to save you. Because I didn't trust he wouldn't come after you."

"Oh ye of little faith. Not nice. Very disrespectful," Russell chided.

"I dug Russell up," said Salome.

"How did you know where he was?" Eric asked.

"The night you were ordered to show him the true death, I followed you. Russell was the only vampire I knew that was powerful enough to take Roman out."

"Power aside you had unparalleled access to the Guardian. If you wanted him gone, wouldn't it have been easier to do it yourself?" Bill asked.

"The Book is very clear on the subject. The Guardian's blood is sacrosanct. He alone shall determine when his essence shall flow. What happened tonight was inevitable. I say this with the deepest regret."

"Bullshit. You can't play the grieving widow and the leader of a coup at the same time. All you want is power."

"No. I want to share it. With Nora, with Russell, with the two of you, with everyone. Too much vampire blood has been spilt in the singular pursuit of power. Why when Lilith gives us more than enough to go around?"

"Join us. Please," said Nora.

"Never, you bible-banging cunts," Eric replied.

"What about you, Mr. Compton?" Salome asked.

"I still believe without peaceful coexistence between our two species neither of us will survive. Mainstreaming is the only way."

"Tomorrow we're having a ceremony, an initiation of sorts. I still would like to give you the opportunity to participate."

"Thank you, Salome. You've shown tremendous mercy," said Nora.

"No. Lilith has shown her mercy. Tomorrow night then."

The next night, the ceremony took place in a chamber holding Lilith's blood.

"The Book says that to stake a Guardian is to turn your back on Lilith. But what to do when that Guardian has already turned his back on her. I believe Lilith forgives Russell Edgington for what he's done. And I do too," said Salome.

"Thank you, Salome. I want everyone here to know just how awful I feel. Not so much about Roman. That was for the greater good, but for what I said about Lilith. I universally disavow myself of my statements. I love Lilith. Praise her."

"How many times over the past century have you heard The Guardian imply that we owed our very existence to humans?" Nora asked. "That we evolved from them. We didn't evolve from them. Shamefully Roman believed we did. Roman believed that this blood, her blood, the blood this very Authority was created to protect – he called it symbolic. It is not symbolic. The book tells us Lilith met the sun by the hand of man. Her progeny collected her remains in an earthen jar. This blood that Salome holds is the blood of Lilith. Nothing could be less symbolic. Whatever any doubts we have will be erased."

"Tonight. Everyone in this room will drink from her."

"This is blasphemy. All of it. Who are you to offer the blood of Lilith?" asked Dieter. Russell then beheaded him.

"May Lilith forgive me."

"She does. Anyone else?" Nora asked.

"We are of Lilith. Lilith is of God. May she reveal herself to us tonight," said Salome.

"Are we really going to do this?" Bill asked.

"It's vampire blood. We're vampires. It's not going to do anything." They all drank the blood and went out into the city, high on blood. They crashed a karaoke bar and started feeding on its patrons. Lilith then appeared. As Eric continued feeding, Godric appeared to him.

"This is wrong. You know this, but Nora does not. Save her, my son."


	8. Sweater Weather

"What the hell just happened?" Eric asked Bill when they returned to the Authority Headquarters.

"We saw her. She appeared to us. We saw Lilith," said Bill.

"Yeah, I saw something."

"We were in the presence of God."

"We were high as fucking kites."

Later, Nora was praying in Lilith's chambers. She sensed Eric behind her. She hugged him and he kissed the crown of her head. Taking in her scent, he wondered when everything had gone wrong. His heart ached for Nora. Who had made her like this? Did Salome? That bitch. Eric would gladly rip her head off if only to bring his Nora back.

"This isn't you, Nora. It's insane."

"Insane?"

"I have loved you for over a thousand years."

"And I've loved you."

"This place, all of this. It's clouded your mind."

"Lilith blesses this place."

"Lilith doesn't exist. Salome chose this path for you."

"Eric, Lilith does exist. You saw her."

"Yes, I did. I saw Godric too. It sickened him."

"Godric?"

"The night he turned you I swore to him I'd always protect you. I swore to him that nothing would ever hurt you again. He reminded me of that promise tonight."

"Eric, we both loved Godric. He gave us the most magnificient gift. And when he made us, he was as pure a vampire as I've ever known. Salome's strength and vision would have delighted him."

"It doesn't. It sickens him."

"It's not Salome who's sick. Do you remember Godric at the end when he'd lost his way? The Godric you say you saw was a perversion."

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's true. In his final days, Godric was a blasphemer, a weak, disgusting apologist, who Lilith would have been glad to stake."

"What's happening to you?"

"Fuck Godric." Shocked, Eric didn't know how to react. Nora kissed him softly. "Lilith will show you the way." Later, Salome hosted a meeting with the Chancellors and Bill and Eric.

"Gentlemen, join us. It's time to start flexing our muscles around the world, crushing the Mainstreamers. Nora."

"Mainstreaming is a global problem of course, but we have to start dismantling it locally. We have several high ranking members in the British Parliament who are willing to help us in the UK."

"Tru Blood," said Bill.

"Excuse me?"

"Tru Blood. Fuck politics. Concentrate on the Tru Blood."

"What about it?"

"You bomb the factories. There's only five of them. Destroy them publicly. You force mainstreamers to feed on humans as they were meant to."

"It's genius."

"What are you doing?" Eric whispered.

"Evolving."

The following night, the Tru Blood factory had been destroyed. Eric was furious and met with Bill.

"Hey, I have a great idea. Why don't we blow up all the Tru Blood factories and start a civil war. Won't that be fun? Praise Lilith," Eric mocked. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but…"

"It's not a game."

"Shut up. There aren't any cameras in here. You're laying it a little thick don't you think? Salome and Russell are thousands of years old and Nora is a political genius. If you think they're going to buy this act much longer, then you're as crazy as they are."

"What if they're not crazy? What if God is a vampire? I saw Lilith. We both did."

"We were high. I don't know what's in that blood, but we need to stay away from it."

"I'm lost. I don't know who to trust. Everything I believed in has been turned upside down."

"You're more of a mainstreamer than I'll ever be. And whatever religious crisis you're having, you can have it somewhere else. We're getting the hell out of here. The compound's on lockdown. There's only one way out. A Chancellor's blood."

"You want me to steal Salome's blood? What about your wife?"

"I'll handle Nora. It's our only shot. Tomorrow. Before dawn."

The next night, Eric visited Nora in Lilith's chambers.

"Must be peaceful to be so sure of something. No room for doubt or remorse," said Eric.

"Faith isn't magic. Anyone can do it."

"But it requires surrendering. I've never been a big fan of that."

"Still such a fucking Viking after all these years."

"Always. But you've changed. You're not the power hungry bitch I used to love. How did you find God?"

"Salome. She snuck me in here during the day while Roman had gone to ground. She let me taste the blood. It blew my fucking mind, Eric. All my ambitions seemed trivial and all I once cared about seemed inconsequential in the face of such divinity. I felt this overwhelming sense of purpose and belonging."

"I wish it were that simple for me."

"It can be."

"No."

"It can be. Believing in something other than yourself doesn't make you weak, Eric. Even the tallest tree knows its existence depends on the soil beneath its roots and the sun and the rain upon its branches. That's what Lilith is to us." His forehead leaned against hers. God, how he missed her.

"I don't want to fight you. I love you so much. I want to believe. Will you help me?"

"Yes. Yes." They kissed and Eric led her out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Home." He deactivated the cameras and sedated Nora. "Forgive me." As he opened the elevator with Salome's blood, Salome was waiting. Bill arrived behind him.

"You fucking traitor."

"I'm doing this for you. We've been chosen by Lilith. This is what God wants." The next night, Eric was taken to the Inner Sanctum. Bill and Nora were there.

"Your wife and I can only keep you alive for so long. The others have wanted you executed already. The true death will come very soon if you don't accept Lilith. As it will for all nonbelievers."

"So let it come." Bill brought some of Lilith's blood. "No. I refuse."

"Shh. I'll do it with you," said Nora.

"No." They forced the blood into his mouth.

"We'll meet her together." Nora tasted the blood and Bill left. "Take it in. She is in you. She's here. Give yourself to her."

"Godric," said Eric, seeing his maker.

"No," Nora replied, shocked.

"I tried to save her."

"My children," said Godric.

"Father," Nora gasped. "How have you come?"

"My blood is in you. I'm with you always."

"You left me centuries ago. The blood of Lilith is within me now."

"Lilith is a godless God. She will lead you and all those around you to destruction."

"How can you say that after all these years that you and I and Eric hunted and killed together! How can you tell me it's wrong!"

"Because I have done what you failed to do. I have evolved."

"Please save her, Father. She's lost," Eric cried.

"No. No. I am sworn to Lilith." Lilith then appeared and ripped off Godric's head. Both vampires cried at the brutal act. Later, Eric attended a Chancellor's Meeting.

"What about our prisoner?" Salome asked.

"He's our prisoner no longer," said Nora.

"Our efforts with Mr. Northman have finally borne fruit," said Bill.

"I humbly beg your forgiveness. I refused to recognize what was clear to all of us. Lilith came to me and she destroyed my maker whom I was worshiping as a false god. We are the children of Lilith and it is her who we must obey. And to you I give thanks for your mercy and I forgive you for your sins against my wife. We are made again. We are brother now in the eyes of Lilith," said Eric to Russell.

"If Lilith wills it, so be it," Russell replied.

"I have collected the Book of Lilith in every language I know. Every vampire should be required to read it," Nora began.

"Old vampires as well. We want everyone to accept Lilith don't we?" Eric asked.

"Are we seriously sitting here, discussing educational reform? Are we vampires or school moms?" Russell asked.

"The Word is sacred," said Salome.

"How do you suggest we seize our rightful place in the hierarchy of beings when we're helpless as hamsters for twelve hours out of the day?"

"That is the way we were created."

"But it's not the way we have to remain. The legends are true. The blood of the fae allows us to daywalk. Compton, Northman, you've both drank from the same fae I have."

"And you know it only lasts a few minutes at most before you fry," said Eric.

"We harness the blood, we study it, we capture another fairy even and breed them. If the Japanese can synthesize human blood, why can't we do the same with fairy blood?"

"Because we are of the night. The sun is forbidden to us. Fairies are an abomination," said Salome.

"Their blood is like sucking on heaven. You know I wish I had just one drop of fairy blood just to stuff in your pie hole!"

"I saved you, Russell. I can put you back in the ground." Russell threw Salome into a column. Nora rose, but Russell grabbed her and Eric and Bill's fangs extended.

"Oh please. Give me an excuse to kill the both of you. Or hell, why not all of you? I am 3,000 years old. I'm stronger than all of you combined. How long did you think I would be your lap dog? I offer you the opportunity to share a great advancement in the history of our race and the small-mindedness of your religion has literally kept you in the dark. You can have your Lilith. I will not be constrained by your god or anyone else's. I will have the sun!" He then escaped. A few minutes later, Salome received a phone call from DC and went to speak with Nora in the Inner Sanctum.

"General Cavanaugh will be paying us a visit. Are you alright?"

"Yes," Nora replied, still trying to shake off the vision she'd had of Lilith.

"Something's different. You've changed. Are you having doubts?"

"No. Of course not. I'm worried about Russell. His recklessness could destroy everything we've worked for."

"Russell's inconsequential. He's nothing. This is all part of Lilith's plan."

"Yes. Of course."

"We started this together. You and I. And now everything we've dreamed of is coming to pass. The world will run with blood and we'll be there to drink it all."

"And in the darkness we shall rejoice. I'll let the others know." As Nora walked away, her smile faded. She went down a hallway to Eric's room. He saw her on the verge of tears. She'd finally broken. He went to her and kissed her forehead, hugging her.

"Eric," she whimpered.

"Shh," he replied as he kissed her and they undressed.

"Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me," she cried as he entered her. He kissed every inch of her face.

"Always," Eric replied as he thrusted into her, throwing her on her back on the bed. Nora moaned, feeling so complete, so healed by this man. Her eyes rolled into the back of head as he pounded into her.

"Oh, Eric!" Nora cried as they both came undone. Nora wasn't aware how long they stayed there in silence, sweat covering them.

"What are we going to do?" Nora asked.

"I'll get us out of here."

"Nice to see you again, General Cavanaugh," said Salome as the human entered the Inner Sanctum.

"Cut the crap. Where's Roman?"

"Unfortunately, the Guardian is unavailable at this time," said Bill.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"General, this is Chancellor Compton. He's new."

"Well, there's a shit storm out there. Roman's been ducking my calls. Now I demand to know what's going on."

"Well, you're not in a position to be making demands," said Eric.

"And who the fuck are you?"

"General Cavanaugh, we deeply regret that Roman is not here, but can we do anything to help you?" Nora asked.

"We know you bombed the Tru Blood factories."

"That is absurd. Those factories were bombed by terrorists."

"Don't bullshit a bullshitter, Rosalyn. US government and this Authority have an arrangement. The arrangement is called mainstreaming. It means you don't fuck with us, we don't fuck with you. Now I've been working with Roman to protect this Authority for twenty years and this time you've gone too far. There are high level talks at the Pentagon right now about how to eradicate vampires from the face of the planet. So I need to speak with Roman."

"Roman is no longer with us," said Bill.

"How?"

"He couldn't get with the program so he had to go," said Eric.

"This is a Sanguist regime now. Lilith has guided us to our rightful place and there we shall lead all vampire kind," said Nora.

"I should advise you to be careful about what words you choose next," said Salome.

"You psychotic bloodsuckers. Roman was the only one keeping a lid on this. He was the only one keeping the world from sliding back into the Dark Ages."

"Roman was an infidel who defied the Word of Lilith. And now he's gone."

"You strike me as a man of integrity, General Cavanaugh. Also a pragmatist. Now this is the situation we find ourselves in. You can join us or not. I sincerely hope you choose the path forward," said Bill.

"We have video of Russell Edgington and Steve Newlin eviscerating 22 fraternity brothers at the local Gamma Kappa Tau house last night. There are copies of this. Anything happens to me now or in the future, this is going to be released to the public. You assured the world, you assured the President, that Russell Edgington is dead and you lied. If that video goes viral, human populations are going to rise against vampires faster than you can say Molotov cocktail."

"Your threats are empty, General," said Nora.

"Are you really that stupid? We're prepared. You don't think we've been planning for this? We have weapons. Weapons you have never heard of. We own the day. Vampires don't stand a fucking chance. So I suggest you think very carefully of what you say next." The vampires were silent. "That's what I thought." Eric flashed over, his fangs extended. "Oh God."

"God is a vampire." He then snapped the man's neck.

"You fucking idiot! What the fuck is wrong with you!" Salome yelled.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Kibwe asked.

"He was a dick," Eric replied.

"I'm glad he killed the bloated windbag," said Rosalyn.

"He had weapons. Now we're vulnerable," said Salome.

"He was bluffing."

"You're all missing the point," said Bill.

"Listen!" Eric yelled, stopping the bickering. "I admit I might have been a bit impulsive, but I can fix this. I'll go on a glamouring campaign. Eliminate all memory that the video exists. It'll be like none of this ever happened."

"Yes. And I know the General's Chief of Staff. If we act quickly, we can contain the situation," said Nora.

"Go. And take the AVL jet. Report back when it's done," said Salome.

"Take a security detail. Might need the back-up," Bill added.

"Of course."

"I'll go handle the General's entourage," Bill said. Later, Nora and Eric were in the back of a black SUV.

"You guys mind if I change the station?" Eric asked. The guard driving nodded. As the car stopped, he staked them both. The two old vampires then left the car.

"They'll be coming for us." Eric looked at her. She pulled off her Authority pendant and replaced it with her Viking necklace. Eric smiled and they flew into the sky. Quickly, they located Russell Edgington and Eric staked him, finally getting his revenge.

"That felt even better than I thought it would." Nora flashed to Eric's location when she caught a whiff of Sookie's scent. Eric smirked.

"What is that amazing smell?" She flashed toward Sookie, but Eric stopped her.

"You will not feed on her."

"What is she?"

"She is a waitress, a waitress who has saved my life more than once and whose fear vibe brought us here, allowing me to kill the man who hurt you."

"Darling, she smells so good."

"Are you really this undisciplined? Father will be very disappointed."

"Alright. I won't eat her."

"Swear on Godric."

"I swear on Godric." The two then left for Fangtasia.

"How could I have lived for so long and never encountered a fairy?" Nora asked.

"Because the only thing you ever cared about was me and rising up the ranks of the Authority. Overachiever."

"Somebody had to do something to make Father proud."

"It must kill you that he loved me more."

"It kills me that you think he did."

"They've got Pam," said Tara. They went down to the basement and Eric punched through a wall, moving cash out of his secret safe.

"You're insane to go back in there," said Nora.

"She's my progeny, Nora. She's family."

"She's a former prostitute."

"We're going. Just as soon as we stash all this somewhere safe."

"Are you sure this thing is light tight?" Tara asked, carting in an AVL coffin. "It looks like Tupperware."

"It's 100% light tight and virtually indestructible. Oh, by the way, Nor, she's family too. So be nice to her." A few minutes later, the three vampires sped to Sookie's house.

"Sookie, I need you to come with us into the vampire Authority," said Eric. "They've got Bill and Jessica. And Pam."

"You owe Pam," said Tara.

"There ain't no fucking way I'm going to let her go anywhere with you," said Jason. Eric chuckled. "Something funny, fanger?"

"Yes, bloodbag."

"Leech."

"Breather."

"Dead fuck."

"Meatsack."

"Stop acting like children," said Nora. "And you…you smell like something I once dreamed of."

"Eric, please ask your wife to not look at me like that. Look I already know vampires are behind the Tru Blood factory bombings."

"Bill was behind those bombings. They did it to force mainstreaming vampires to feed on humans. We've got to get him out of there before he loses himself completely. If anybody can get through to him, it's you."

"And you owe Pam," said Tara.

"Okay."

"I'm coming with you," said Jason to Sookie.

The next night, Nora and Eric headed back to the Authority with Tara, Sookie, and Jason sitting in the bed of the truck tied up and gagged.

"Chancellors. We weren't expecting you until tomorrow evening," said the guard.

"Any trouble?" Eric asked.

"There's been a breach. Shapeshifter. Still in lockdown. I'll need to call this in. Chelsea, I have Chancellors Northman and Gainesborough at the gate requesting access. What's your cargo?"

"Humans for lunch."

"You've been cleared." They drove up to the warehouse and went into the elevator.

"Now," said Eric. Tara cut out the camera feed and the elevator doors opened. Jason immediately started killing vampires. While the others stayed behind, Nora and Eric sped out of the elevator. They hid on the rafters of the Inner Sanctum and when the moment was right, killed all the guards. "See what you've been missing working for the fucking Authority?" She grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and kissed him. "As much as I'm enjoying this moment…Control Room." They sped out and broke into the Control Room. "You've got to do that thing first." Nora slapped his hand away. "You've got to reroute the sensor system."

"That's the first thing I did."

"No, you didn't. Please let me…"

"Do you honestly think you know the system I helped design better than I do?"

"Okay, maybe not." After releasing Pam and Jessica from their prisons, the vampires met with the humans in reception.

"They'll be waiting for you up top so I suggest you reload on the way up," said Eric.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Pam asked.

"We're going to get Bill. Nora, protect them please." Sookie and Eric ran down the hallway to Salome's bedroom. Salome was dead and Bill had Lilith's blood in his hand.

"So Lilith appeared to you as well?" Bill asked when they entered the room.

"Only to savagely obliterate my maker. She's a mad god, Bill. She's nothing but destruction. Don't do it. Pour it in the fucking fire," said Eric.

"Bill, get rid of it." Sookie added. "This isn't you."

"What the fuck do you know about me? For all you know, everything I did while with you was an act, calculated to elicit a particular response."

"I know that's not true."

"Why? Because of the light you bear? Did you ever consider the possibility that it's a handicap? One that blinds you to the most obvious of truths. You are an abomination just like the vampire Bible states. I have spent my entire life as a vampire apologizing. Believing I was inherently wrong. Living in fear that God had forsaken me. That I was damned. Lilith grants us freedom from fear."

"If I ever meant anything to you at all…"

"I told you the first night we meant. Vampires often turn on those we love the most." He downed the whole bottle of blood and exploded in a mass of blood and guts. However, then he rose again from the blood pool, reborn.

"Fuck," Sookie cursed.

"RUN!" Eric yelled. As Bill roared, Eric and Sookie sped out of the room.


End file.
